


Dangerous Love

by cataestrophe



Category: JJ Project, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amber - Freeform, Angst, Badass Jungkook, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, CEO Jeon Jungkook, CEO Park Jinyoung | Jr., Character Death, Cute Taehyung, Dom Jungkook, Fluff, Incest, Jeon Parents are kind, Jeon family - Freeform, Jeons are rich, Lol enjoy, M/M, Mean Jungkook, Mentions of Kris - Freeform, Minor Violence, Romance, Sehun - Freeform, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., You Will Find out Later, also in the later chps jennie and suho is also there, but not major, hoya - Freeform, i love jjp so yeah, i love taekook so much, incest but not really, jungkook is mean at first, lisa is matchmaker sis, m lovin it, omg so many tags, please read the whole story then judge me, secretary jaebum, sexy taehyung, slight wooya, taekook, woohyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Jeon Teahyung is the elder son of Jeon Family, very beautiful and talented. His family consists of his beautiful mother, out-going father, pretty sister- Lisa and his annoying but irritatingly handsome brother, Jeon Jungkook. He is epitome of perfection, intelligent, patient, polite, lady-killer, and a lovely son. All perfectness was at his feet at the age of sixteen, a perfect life, yeah? Only if taehyung himself could say that, but he can't. Not when he was so very much attracted to his younger brother... BROTHER!So he went abroad, hoping for this dangerous feelings to go away with time. After five years, he returned- a very changed man. But he will see he's not the only one who have changed so drastically. Jungkook is not that innocent and cute boy he knew, there's something different about him now, everything is so wrong but why does it feels so right? Will he actually move on or something dangerous will happen?Taehyung- soon-to-be CEO of his father's company.Jungkook- an amateur singer and dancer, but is that all?(Please read the tags)





	1. I am so into a boy like you

**Author's Note:**

> Jungkook is what you call 'Ice Prince', playboy, notorious, annoying and so sinfully beautiful. Taehyung was very grateful that he have such an amazing brother, even if his brother was damn annoying, their love for each other was too strong, their bond was simply amazing. Jeon lisa, their sister always teases them how couple-y they act but all the platonic feelings vanished with time and he didn't even know how or when it happened. He found himself staring at his brother more than usual, found himself thinking about his brother every single minute, wanting him in every way and slowly by slowly he fell for the younger boy- not just attraction- but something more. But when the reality hit him, he realized this is not normal, it's a dangerous game, a dangerous love.
> 
> (It was supposed to be in the summary but its too long so...)  
> Anyways my first taekook on ao3!!  
> I am a huge taekook shipper and yet I havent uploaded any here so i felt bad! I hope you like it~
> 
> And those who no likey this- there is this cross thing on the tab- click on it. Or swipe the tab (for mobile lol).

_“Momma! Baby is soo cute!”_

_“Ne, tae-ah. He is your brother, okay? Now you will become a big brother”_

_“Yay! Don’t worry momma, I will take care of kookie~” the three years old boy said cheerfully, smiling with pure happiness._

 

 

 “Sir, we have arrived”

I got out of the cab and went to the entrance of the airport. Taking a deep breath and I continued to walk towards my spot. To be honest, I was very nervous, but I guess it will be fine.

After doing all the necessary procedures, I went to the waiting place. There were not many people- not that it surprised me anyways. I took a seat away from all the people. I plugged in my earphones and shuffled through my playlist at the maximum volume. I knew I will have to wait for at least an hour. So I sat comfortably, having my mocha with me and few snacks, I finally relaxed.

 

_“Kookie, tell hyung what’s wrong! Please kookie…” the elder of the two pleaded._

_“Nothing” was the response he’d always get. This 6 years old brother, despite being so young was always guarded and reserve. And it annoyed taehyung a great deal._

_He sighed exasperatedly. He knew it was no use trying to force anything out so the only way he could help his brother was by loving him and caring for him unconditionally._

_“Come here you brat!” he grabbed jungkook and nestled him, cuddled with him. He gave him a quick peck all over jungkook’s face, and hugged him tightly, keeping him warm and safe._

 

 

“Hey cutie, where are you going?” a lady? Girl? Asked me. Ofcourse. As annoying it was, taehyung just smile half-heartedly.

“Korea, seoul”

“Ahh! Me too. You don’t look Korean-ish you know? But like those prince charming” she winked at me. I couldn’t help but laugh at their struggle for my attention. It has always been like this- being a good looking person has its disadvantages. Though I usually do flirt and all but right now I really didn’t feel that way. Especially after thinking about jungkook, there’s nothing else I can concentrate on!

“Thank you” I politely said. She just gave me a huge smile. Not too bad.

“Rose”

“Hm?”

“My name”

“Oh…” she was looking at me expectantly. So I reluctantly replied “Taehyung”

“What your friends call you here?”

“V”

“As in?”

“No clue haha”

I am bi, but my interest lies in boys quite a lot. It all started because of my hell of a brother, of course.

 

_“Hey hyung, look what I brought” the younger guy smirked_

_“Don’t tell me you found something more hardcore! I cannot stand those and you got more?” taehyung exclaimed._

_“Aish hyung, those are still nothing, there are way more kinky shits you don’t know yet”_

_“And i prefer it that way”_

_“No fun!”_

_They don’t know how they ended up watching porn together. They just did. At the age of 10, and for tae- 13, they started watching it together. Taehyung simply watched because that’s what boys his age do, but jungkook? He is a pervert._

_“So what you brought?”_

_“Aha! Knew you were interested”_

_“Shut up”_

_“It’s yaoi-slash-gay-slash-boyxboy-slash-homo. Wanna try?” taehhyung was a bit surprised. Being gay, liking same gender was not at all permitted in their family. So he never went to that side, since it was obviously prohibited but jungkook was a rebellious idiot, ofcourse he would do that._

_“I am not sure…”_

_“How about we watch it and if you feel uncomfortable, we will close it? Yeah?”_

_“Okay”_

_After that taehyung started noticing boys, jungkook in particular. At that age, kookie was a cute chubby kid, so no wonder taehyung loved him. But as the time flowed- and jungkook entered teen, the transformation was badup! And that’s how him being bi happened… and…. interest in jungkook happened._

 

 

“Come on, v-oppa! time’s up” rose wake him up from his trance.

“U-uh yeah”

We were transported to our plane, I searched for my seat, fortunately, it was not beside rose. I sighed in relief.

“Man! we are not together!” I gave her an apologetic smile. She finally went but not before exchanging our numbers.

Then all the people settled and the plane took off. After five years I am going back to my home I missed so much. Mom, dad, lisa…. Jungkook, oh god I missed them so much!

 

 

 

I ranged the bell. I hope they are up. I did called omma to let her know I was coming. The door instantly opened.

“TAE!” my mom yelled, I could see her emotions flowing through her eyes, I hugged her tightly.

“Missed you” I mumbled, my head still buried on her. My mom is tall, just like me. She’s very beautiful, like a model. She did work as a model but after marrying dad, she left it.

“Me too, honey! My god! You are finally here!” her voice almost cracking. I soothingly rubbed her back, and whispered, yes.

“Ah! Our handsome son is here~” my dad said. I moved towards him, and pounced on him. He laughed at my childishness, hugging me just as playfully. I felt so happy. My family, I missed them.

“Not that I am complaining but why are you early and why the hell did you not informed us?” Mom glared at me, I sheepishly gave her a smile.

“My flight got cancelled, due to some problem, so there was a ticket for today or after a week, and I couldn’t have waited any longer” I grinned “And… well everything happened quite fast and I wanted to surprise, but I did called you when I reached korea”

“Huh! Pabo! When you called jungkook was on his morning exercise and jogging, he just went and you called, I could have sent him but he never takes his cell with him during his fitness time. I felt so bad that you had to come on your own-”

“Aish! Omma! It’s okay, it was no problem. And wow? Since when did that happened? And where are both of my siblings?”

“He’s quite changed from what you left behind” mom said in almost painful voice, my heart broke at that “He’s bathing right now, he came 10-15 minutes before you and went straight to the bathroom. And lisa is away for her shoot, she have her flight for tomorrow since you were coming after tomorrow. She will be angry for this” she chuckled at last of her sentence. I nodded, grinning.

“You hungry, son?”

“very! I missed your cooking, maa!” I whined, trying to be cute.

“Aigoo, you are still a kid, eh?” I winked “I will be laying the breakfast in 15 minutes, you can wait up in jungkook’s room if you want” I kinda decided against it. Mom sensed it and said “He’s not happy at your arrival” I sighed again. This is gonna be hard. I nodded at her.

I made my way towards jungkook’s room. Nothing changed at all in this house. Everything is same as before, just furnished a bit. Lisa had showed me all this on her cam. She literally gave me a tour of the house.

His door was already open, I went inside. His room was completely different. Before he atleast had few posters and stickers all over is room (Lisa once secretly showed me jungkook's room). But now it’s all in the combination of black and white. No pictures, nothing, but everything very organized. He really changed a lot. Though his bed was pretty good, so soft and plumpy, haha. I childishly bounced on the bed, delighted at the bed.

“Still a kid, I suppose” a deep voice startled me as I fell on my hips, I yelped. Fuck, the voice!

“Wh-wha…” I looked up to see the most beautiful man I have ever led my eyes on. Those wet hair locks, so dark, just like his eyes, that screamed dominance. The pale skin in contrast to his bulky body, collarbones so defined and… agh the droplets that were going down on his body…! The body was so shamelessly on display. The towel was wrapped around his torso so dangerously low, and fuck! Those abs… I licked my lips unconsciously, staring more than necessary. This man is sculpted by Greek gods I tell you!

“Stop staring” he said, no embarrassment or smugness, like it’s casual. I felt a spark of jealousy for even thinking how many must have seen him like this or touched him… Damn.

“A-ah. I-I am n-not!”

“Sure, hyung” Jungkook…? Fuck me! Fuck me now… no not like that!

“J-jungkook?” I shuttered, I was very shocked to see my small cute mischievous brother so utterly gorgeous, handsome and looking so dominant in his stance.

“Ne” he smirked “Surprised?”

“Very...” I shyly replied. He chuckled. After putting on his pants and the tank top, he motioned me to sit. I sat and asked “Morning jog? Exercise? Early riser?”

“Haha, with time I suppose” he winked, my heart fluttered. Oh no! His voice is so seductive… “But you are just like before, thin like a girl!” he laughed, I gave him an irritated look.

“Shut up! I am a man!” his laughter doubled, I frowned.

“Man…!? Woah hyung, you look small, girlish even” I glared at him, this brat!

“I am 21! You are just 19! Ha in your face!”

“And look who’s acting like a child” he replied, taunting me. Well, he got a point there, I grudgingly admitted.

“You brat…and yet I missed you” I whispered. He looked like he wasn’t expecting this, I smiled.

“Yeah?”

“A lot”

“Oh”

Him not saying in return kinda did hurt me but I was the one who hurt him first, albeit unintentionally. So I was okay. I just wanted him to be fine around me. Though it was getting hard for me to be around him! His aura just makes me jelly in the knee…

“Come to eat, kids” Mom’s voice came from the hall.

“Lets go” he said.

 

 

“Our kookie is doing great, he is in the dancing academy and also teaching part-time. His grades are good too and he’s physically very fit as you can see” My mom informed me as I asked about how jungkook is doing. Jungkook just smiled at mom’s words.

“Wow! Nice job, baby” I complimented him.

“Thank you, love” he replied, which made me blush pink all over my face.

“Aww you guys are so cute together” she cooed.

“S-stop it mom!” I quickly said, blushing thoroughly

“Hahaha! Okay, so tae, girlfriend yet?” I felt jungkook’s gaze on me. Like he wants to read my mind.

“Umm I did had few relationships back there, but no one now” did jungkook just sighed in relief!?

“Eh! Waee? I wanted to meet the lucky girl” I am sorry but I am not interested, I thought sadly.

“Better luck next time, I guess. What about you kookie?” I asked, I seriously wanted to know!

“Jungkookie haven’t brought any girl home, nor have I seen him with anyone” YAY!

“Not interested”

“Where’s appa?”

“Your father went to work” my mom said, as she passed me the juice.

“I never imagined you all as morning people”

“We had to. Your grandma is very strict. Since your dad was told to become the CEO- we had to move to ‘the house’ and you know how the rules are there.”

“I feel so lucky not going there” I chuckled.

“Brat” mom said, playfully hit my head “You will also have to wake up early now”

“Noooo! My body can’t function before 10 am!” I whined as I went to the kitchen, jungkook was behind me.

“Now you will have to” jungkook whispered in my ears, my body froze. He just smirked as I was standing stiff. As I kept the plate in the rinse, I felt a smack on my butt.

“A-ah!” the pervert just laughed as I glared at him.


	2. Turn Of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook teases taehyung, a lot.

_“A-ah! kookie~ p-please!”_

_“Look at you hyung, so open and stretched for me… were you waiting for this?” jungkook whispered, as he was nipping and biting taehyung’s inner thighs, leaving red patches along the way._

_“Y-ye-Ahh! M-more…m-more” taehyung moaned shamelessly as jungkook rubbed his entrance, putting a digit inside, twisting and scissoring._

 

“Hyung? Are you up?” a knock and the voice snapped me out of my... erotic… dream… Damn! That’s jungkook’s voice!

“Y-yeah!”

“You okay?”

“D-don’t worry! I will be out in minutes”

“Okay”

I sighed in relief. Agh! Why his voice is so sexy? I searched for my cell, wanting to know the time. Where the hell did I kept it? I looked around but I couldn’t find it. Oh! There is a watch here, silly me. It showed 6:30 pm. Wait- in a bedroom? I tried to recollect my memories-

After breakfast, mom literally ordered both of us to stroll around the city. Mom really won’t sit quietly until our brother issue is solved. Brother, eh…

Then we went outside, him ignoring my presence half the time. And then… we went to play football! He challenged me, eying my body like prey, saying I couldn’t even play with such delicate body and I foolishly accepted the challenge. After dripping with sweat I took a break and… fell asleep. Wow Kim Taehyung, nice impression. Claps for you. I miserably thought.

But how the hell-? Did he carried me or what? My hard-on rose even more. Shit. I need to stop thinking about him! I went to the bathroom, cold shower it was huh, took a quick bath, changed my clothes and made my way towards the hall.

“Taehyungiee is up? Come on snacks time!” mom excitedly yelled. Sheesh.

“Looks like the princess is finally awake” jungkook smirked, that brat! I scowled, muttering a ‘shut up’. Jungkook was sprawled on the couch, displaying his beautiful and toned pale legs. Why does he wear tank top and shorts!? Agh. His muscles, yum. Mom brought tons of snacks- my mouth started watering, hell I am so hungry!

I wanted to sit but the couch was hoarded by that asshole. And mom sat on the sofa beside the couch, the only empty seat was the comfy chair which was really far from the snacks (I am exaggerating but whatever!) and also away from the big LCD screen. I grumbled.

“Jungkook-ah move aside” mom said after noticing my terrific situation. Jungkook looked towards me, his gaze making me weak in the knee. Then suddenly his blank expression turned into smug as he smirked.

“Sit on my lap, hyung” he winked, I instantly blushed, and stared at him.

“W-what the-”

“Tae! Fast, I am going to play the movie” mom said hurriedly. Every Saturday and Sunday our family sit together at evening, having snacks and watching movies, sometime dad is absent but that’s okay, he makes up the next day. I can’t believe the tradition is still going on, but i wasn’t going to complain.

I looked pleadingly towards jungkook but his smirk remained, as he patted on his lap, motioning me to sit on him… ah! I really didn’t have a choice so I, as embarrassing and humiliating it was, went and sat. On his lap. Yeah. Umm. Ah. As my ass made contact with his thighs, he immediately sat up and pulled me close till my back was against his chest, my breath hitched. His one hand snaked around my waist and other one was rubbing gently on my thighs.

What the hell is he doing!? I tried to concentrate but his breath was tickling in my ears. It was too much for me. I don’t even know what we were watching, my head felt foggy as his fingers kept circling on my thighs, daringly moving up. I stiffened at the contact. I tried so hard to resist but damn him! Every now and then he murmured something related to the movie, his voice more deep.

I donno how much time passed, but by the time the movie finished I was drowning in my sweat.

“U-umm I need to go” I scrambled from his lap and went almost running towards my room. I washed my face and stood inside the bathroom for more than 10 minutes, so damn confuse and frustrated! I switched on the AC and tried to relax. That brat… why can’t he understand? Why can’t he stay away? It hurts! Knowing that he’s my brother and I can’t have him. Why does he want to test me!?

 

As I calmed, I was a bit surprised that jungkook didn’t annoyed me; it was almost half an hour. Then I heard the doorbell, seems like dad is home. I got out of my room, my dad’s home!

“Hey kids~ how was today, tae?”

“Very good, father”

“Honeyyy, dinner?” my dad yelled, omg such a cutie pie! I smiled. I saw jungkook looking at me but he turned his gaze away. What?

“Yup, baby! All set, come here all of you” we all made our way towards the dining table that was a bit away from the kitchen.  Finishing up our meal, dad went to the hall; I heard sound of television playing. Typical dad. Hah. And then jungkook also vanished! That brat, I will have to do the dishes now… Huh!

My mom cleaned the kitchen, and I was still doing the dishes. She chuckled at me and made her way to my dad I guess. Then I heard some footsteps, I craned my neck to see the bratty jungkook, shit.

“Aww princess” he mocked, I annoyingly glared at him. He just smirked. Asshole!

“S-shut-ah!” NOT AGAIN!

“I cant help it, your butt is cute” he said and ran. I was beet red. God! How c-can he be so shameless? Agh. It felt good though, I embarrassingly thought.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After everything was done, i jumped to my dad. He patted my hair as he laughed. We- as in mom dad and me- talked a whole hour. It felt so refreshing. Jungkook was not here, sadly.

“Umm tae…” my mom suddenly started. I worriedly looked at her. Something felt wrong.

“Actually- well- we were thinking… um”

“Just say it already!” I whined

“Son, your mom and i… we have to leave for 2-3 weeks-”

“What!? Why!?”

“I am sorry, I know you are disappointed but i received the call at evening, our deal with the ‘Park Industries’ is finally coming to an understanding. It was hard to get them, if our company collaborate with them for this project, it’s gonna be a huge success”

I didn’t cared; I never had any interest in all this. Agh. I stood up, and ofcourse threw few tantrums and glared. Suddenly-

“And if all goes well, we might even get an amazing partner for all the import-export work and with less money. Cheap but profitable” jungkook came outta nowhere as he back-hugged me!? His arms were around my waist. I could feel his muscles, his chin on my shoulder. I, automatically, rested my hands on his.

“Yes, my son” father said proudly.

“Aww. You guys are sooo cute together!”

“Seriously? We were talking something important honey!”

“Sorry! But they are! I can’t help it” I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t fight off the blush that was clinging on me.

“S-so when are you leaving?” I asked, annoyed.

“Tomorrow, unfortunately” dad said. I nodded absentmindedly. “They will be leaving for family event I think and won’t come back before a month or more”

“I guess it can’t be helped”

“I am sorry tae” my mom mumbled

“It’s not like you can’t live without them, since you took your sweet time coming back home” jungkook said nonchalantly, but felt the coldness of his tone. I ducked my head, kinda ashamed.

“Jungkook!” mom glared at him, then looked towards me “Tae-ah it won’t be long! We will be back in a week or 2 and lisa will be here tomorrow. You won’t be alone baby” she winked at me. I gave her half-hearted smile. Well, it can’t be helped… huh. Then jungkook untangled from me and went away. I sighed.

“By the way, you will have to move in jungkook’s room” NO FUCKING WAY! PLEASE!

“W-w-what?” I couldn’t help but shutter. Living with him is not bearable; but living in the SAME room is IMPOSSIBLE!

“Yeah! Lisa will be here tomorrow, I won’t leave her staying in a room with her brother” she laughed. Suddenly I felt embarrassed, about my feelings.

For vacation mom dad started coming here, a small apartment, away from the big, gigantic house back in the main city. It was after I went to abroad. So technically they there were 3 bedrooms, one for parents, one for lisa and one for jungkook. I was not in the picture that time. Huh. No what!?

I went to the room that was supposed to mine! Thankfully I didn’t unpack my luggage, or else I would have to take things one-by-one. I grabbed my Ipad, entered all the events happened today. Eyup, I am a nerd like that. Unfortunately I am a major in business even though I am interested in teaching, minor in literature and music. On paper, I am a good business man, but practically? I am crap, useless. It doesn’t suit me. Yup again, my life is twisted like that.

It was 12 am, when my mom knocked on the door, ordering me to sleep.  I braced myself for the unavoidable. Tucking my stuffs inside my iron man bag, I grabbed the blanket mom gave me and wrapped it around me. It was surprisingly cold here, on top of it I was wearing loose t-shirt, which was slipping off my shoulders occasionally (annoying me to no end), and 3/4th. I just changed it an hour back because it was hot, then suddenly I was greeted with cold- I seriously had no clue what the hell was up with the weather here.

I knocked at jungkook’s door, no response. I did it again, more loudly, more pressure… it was unlocked. Ha in my face. I was going inside for the second time and yet the silly butterflies were flying in my stomach, damn. I thought he is not here until I heard water running in the bathroom. Woah, it’s cold and he’s bathing? The fuck!

He finally came out, felt like déjà vu seriously, haha. But instead of towel- he was wearing boxers. He was a bit startled seeing me in his room.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, void of any expression.

“U-um a-w-well mom told me to stay h-here since lisa is coming tomorrow, she will be staying in the other room-”

“You mean the room which is actually hers?” he taunted, I looked away, nodding. Why is he treating me so coldly? “Well, okay. The bed is big enough, hop in”

I just stood as he climbed the bed, naked except for the boxers. I stared at him, my eyes widened, he only shrugged!?? Blushing, I hopped on the bed, getting inside the blanket, damn it was cold. And no! The bed was _not_ big enough. There was merely any space between us; I was just lying there uncomfortably, as I could feel his body heat. He sleeps naked, for crying out loud!

After what it seemed like an hour, I opened my eyes, sleep not anywhere in sight. Looking at jungkook, he seemed asleep. He looked absolutely beautiful, so innocent. Make me inside turns! After making sure he is really sleeping (like poking him), I moved closer- almost an inch apart, leaning in, I kissed the end of his lips. Burying my head in his chest, I fell asleep, snuggled against him.

 

 

Unknown to the innocent elder, an evil smirk made its way on the younger man’s face. He wrapped his hands around the elder’s hips, pressing him closer.

_“I am gonna hurt you way more than you did to me, hyung”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking it so far? ;)


	3. Be My Honey Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeons are going away for a business trip. Taehyung is scared and excited to be alone with Jungkook.

“Morning mom…”

“Hey sweetie! Don’t you dare look so down, honey. We will be here in a week or two!”

“I know, I know. Anyways what are you making?”

“Pancakes and noodles for kookie-ah, he doesn’t eat sweet things, aish I also prepared bacons- he has some food schedule… I am worried if I go who will take care of him? I don’t want him to eat outside, so bad-”

“Mom, calm down” I chuckled, she’s a worry-queen “Maybe I can help?” she looked at me, surprised.

“How?”

“I was abroad- alone, buying food costs a lot, you know. So I had to learn cooking myself, and in 5 years I suppose I am a lot more than a decent cook” I winked.

“oh well that’s a bit surprising but I trust you and it was your wish to go anyways” mom replied quietly, I sighed.

“I know” I smiled “But I am back and you are going so I can say we are even” mom suddenly started hitting me lightly with a spoon “Oww! Oww!”

“Aish! You brat! Leaving for 5 years and for 2 weeks is way different!” my mom scowled, I grinned

“You missed me? Aw my poor hear-”

“Shut up, ungrateful brat!” my mom half-heartedly said, smiling fondly.

“Don’t worry I can feel your love” I teased.

I helped my mother in the kitchen, pancakes, noodles, eggs and bacons- all were done. My, my, mom works so hard. She is really a good housewife sometimes, but unfortunately she is too badass to last for long, haha. Setting the table, I went to mom asking if anything else needed to be done.

“Naah. Though I must say I was kinda shocked when I saw you at 8 o’clock, alive and not like a zombie” she laughed. I sheepishly smiled.

“Well you are leaving, I wanna spend more time together!”

“Aww. Love you baby, never forget that, okay?” I nodded. “Kookie will be here soon”

“When he usually go for his morning routine?” I asked curiously

“Umm mostly at 6:30 or 7. I think he left early today. It takes him 2 hours or so to come back, dripping in sweat. I wonder why he suddenly got this craze, not that its bad- my baby have tons of girl after him” mom said dreamily and damn it did stung- so bad. I stayed quiet. But I know why he started, at least a part of me knows. He wanted to become strong, so no one could ever harm him or his loved ones. So he could never feel weak like he used to.

“Oh. That’s good..”

“Yeah! He has gotten so handsome but yet no girlfriend” she sounded a bit irritated, for me it felt like heaven “And you my taetae! You have grown in such a cute man”

“Mom! I am handsome! Aish!” I grumbled

“Nu-uh love, you are absolutely adorable and make my heart melt. I am so blessed! Two good looking son, what more could I ask” well how about… my son stop lusting for my other son? agh.

“It’s almost 9. He will be here soon; I am going to wake up your dad”

“Sure thing”

Exactly after 10 minutes 26 seconds (not that I was counting, ofcourse!) the door burst open. Jungkook appeared in all his glory, sweats dripping off his whole body. Fuck! He was wearing that damn tank top which was wet from his activity… I mean from sweat you perverts. It was almost whitish transparent showing off his nipples and delicious abs, yum. And those fucking biceps, I swear to god, they will be the death of me. I wonder if he could carry me with no effort. His dark brow rose as I kept staring, shaking my head, I tried to shrug the hot mess off. Let me tell you one thing, this thing he does with his eyebrow, you know raising it, agh, so fucking hot I can’t resist!

“Breakfast is ready” I murmured as both of us stood there, silent.

“Well, I am famished. What’s the menu?”

“Pancake-” I heard him groan “noodles, eggs, and bacons” I added. The frustrating look turned immediately into a predatory one. Damn.

“Where are the oldies” he asked as he jumped on one of the chair.

“Jungkook!” I frowned “Don’t say like that” he smirks. Damn you and your annoying hotness!

“So the princess rose early today, eh” he had this devilish smile, I could almost see evil all over him

“S-shut up! I am a guy for fuck’s sake!” his grin widened more

“Princess said a bad word, naughty…” I was about to protest when he continued, his voice dropped a bit lower “…shouldn’t bad princess be punished?” I could feel my face getting hotter at the implication, any words I wanted to utter just vanished in my throat. I felt helpless. My mind screamed ‘retreat’ and that I did. I made a dash towards the kitchen which was not really far from the dining table. I could hear him chuckle so seductively. How can he be so hot without even trying!? I tried to calm myself before going there again (which took me few minutes). I was about to go but then I heard something-

“-don’t you dare. I will deal with him. Don’t do anything stupid or police will know what you are up to….. see you fucker, you gave me this job and I am doing it, come between me and my job and I won’t leave you- keep that in your mind…. We all know what happens when you use your non-existing brain- anyways I will come later- see ya” what the hell was that? Oh my god. Is he- is he in some bad business? Damn. It’s wrong but why the hell am I finding it sexy? Something is not right with me!

“Bad princess, you really need some discipline, don’t ya?” his voice startled me, I was shaking as I turned only to find him right behind me, with dark expression.

“I-i d-didn’t mea- I- s-” I tried but everything came out incoherent, I was really scared, where the hell is mom and dad!? He startled me again as he backed me up to the wall- with a grim he whispered “I am gonna teach you a lesson, how to be an obedient princess” he licked… (licked!?) my earlobe “just let my parent go” and he moved away and went to the table again, leaving me shaking in fear and anticipation, which was more I couldn’t determine.

 

 

“Sorry! Your dad was showing me the idea of our new project, let’s eat now” my mom hurriedly apologized as we all sat to eat. She purposefully left the seat beside jungkook- and sat beside dad, I glared at her. She just smiled innocently! I as mortified I was, took the seat, my body stiff. Our chairs were very close, I could have slid it a bit far but I know mom, she would berate me later. We started eating, it was okay, until- until that stupidly hot brother of mine sneakily put his hand on my thighs. I looked at him, I tried to hide my alarming expression, he just grinned and acted like nothing happened. I took a deep breath and started eating only to be choked on it when he started tracing my thighs, going dangerously close to my groin.

I was so confused, what is he playing at? All this teasing… doesn’t he see me as a brother? Or he is just playing around with me? So many questions filled in my head. I was curious and annoyed.

 

Finally, THANK GOD. The breakfast was done, jungkook got ready and he left early for some work he had but not before giving me a heated stare. The only thing I could do was blush stupidly, and I did.

Mom, dad and me, we all talked about random things, then father got a bit serious. He said that from tomorrow onwards I will have to take care of the company for a while, until his return. I frowned, I didn’t like this, hell I don’t even know how to do this. Yes I scored perfect A’s on the sheets but as I said earlier I am crap in practical. Damn.

Don’t worry son, jungkook will be with you- he knows a lot about-” I blanked out when he said ‘jungkook’… does that mean fate is playing sick tricks on him? Apparently yeah.

“-and jaebum, my secretary, will assist you too” he smiled. Agh. I nodded hesitantly. If dad noticed my reluctance, he didn’t say anything. Mom was staring at me knowingly, I tried to give an innocent smile but she was not having any of it.

“So timing?”

“As the CEO we really don’t have to spend much time, dealing and signing off stuffs, but since you are new you will go there at 8 until you are done understanding how our company works. I am sure jaebum will take care of you” he winked

Shitty life, here I come.

 

 

“So when will lisa be here?” I asked.

Appa went outside- some urgent work he said. My mom and I were lazing in the hall. It was noon and jungkook still was _not_ home. My mind swirled around that weird conversation, something doesn’t sit right with the way he was talking, pure aggression- so cruel. Did I really mess up that bad? What the hell was going on with him? I wish I could confront him but I every time I end up as incoherent mess. And he doesn’t exactly make it easy for me too. I dread the situation that will come after mom and dad leaves. I am so grateful lisa will be here, I don’t even wanna know what would have happened if I was alone with that jerk.

 “She called early in the morning, her flight got delayed, I do hope she reach here before five pm” she sighed.

“Time of your flight?”

“It’s seven pm I guess, but the airport takes an hour from here, then we have to reach there an hour before the time”

“Oh. You guys really are going…”

“Aish you silly baby, don’t you worry-”

“But I am mom, I am. Jungkook isn’t really warming up to me..”

“Pabo-ah, give him time, will ya? Its been just two days, ne? Be patient”

You don’t have a freaking clue, mom, not a freaking a clue. I sighed as I surrendered to my ill fate.

“What he actually do mum? Except dancing?”

“Well, we really don’t have much idea, he did tell me once sometimes he helps investigate few cases? Top levels one. You know how intelligent he is” I nodded. I decided to do my research later since I was tired.

Waking up early isn’t my forte I was feeling sleepy, I asked mom to wake me at four, it was two in the noon right now. I made my way towards my room when I realized I am sleeping somewhere else, I groaned. When I entered jungkook’s bedroom, whatever happened yesterday flashed before my eyes. I blushed madly. I felt so good when I remembered how I slept last night, cuddled in his warmth. A genuine smile broke out. But I did wake up alone, that was a sad part, though I got to peck him so I say that’s a huge shit!

Happily, I drifted to my wonderland.

 

 

Someone was poking me as I tried to ignore it, I grumbled in my sleep. I just slept and they are waking me- I need sleep! But the poking did not stop. I groggily opened my eyes, but the light attacked me and shut it again. I got a minute of peace I happily thought but not for long. This time I could feel hands all over my body, i struggled to ignore the sensation when I felt wetness somewhere on my neck. My eyes snapped open as I shot up from the bed. I rubbed my eyes and-

“I think I got an interesting method to wake up the sleeping beauty” that little shit! I glared daggers at him “Feisty, I like it” he fucking smirked!

“Listen you asshole-” he sighed dramatically

“one more bad word? Punishment tonight baby”

“The hel-”

“Kiiiiids! Come ouuut, let’s get some pictures!” I heard mom yelling excitedly, damn you jerk. Giving him one last dirty look, I made my way towards the bathroom. I hate that fucker…. Kidding….

 

In the living room mom was taking some selfies with jungkook and dad had his camera, yup he loves photography. Both of them wore professional dress and jungkook was clad in the most sexy and casual clothes. Actually he was just wearing black hoodie with zipper which literally show his collarbone and almost all of his well-build chest- freaking show off! And tight jeans, maybe he came from work just now. I didn’t really analyze him in the bedroom.

“Taetae! Come here!” she is so childish, I mused. I walked towards her, suddenly I felt conscious. I didn’t know we would be doing photography. I just wore a baggy white t-shirt, because it was hot, and shorts…. Why am I like this?

We took many photos, me and mom, me and dad, few were of our whole family, and few had just me and mom-dad.

“Now kookie and tae, come onnn! We need to get done with this photo-shoot”

“What?”

“Stand there together”

“Why?” jungkook asked.

“So I could stare at my handsome sons together, now come on line up”

“Mom-”

“Aish, get your ass together and let me snap few” my dad just shook his head at his wife’s antiques. He told us to do whatever the lady wants, better get done with it. I tiredly went to him.

“Honey, i will be back in 10 minutes, wind up, it’s almost-”

“Yeah yeah” mom waved off dad, he sighed. Feeling is mutual dad. Shit! I know mom, now dad is not here she is going to make us pose very weird shits, I know her!

“Now” she started, smug expression “taekook time!” jungkook scoffed

“Don’t get silly, oldie”

“Like you are any better, old man” I felt like the only mature one among them. I sighed again.

“Nowww! Kookie put your hand around his waist” I was standing a little away from him, he pulled me towards him, I collided against him. I felt his hand on my waist, I blushed… like a fucking virgin.

  “Tae you are just a biiiiiit taller than our kookie, an inch I guess?”

“And yet he looks like a princess-” I hit him this time, I was annoyed. But I hurt my self instead, his chest is so hard! He just smirked. Unknown to us, mom was taking photos of every interaction.

“Umm… kookie back hug our taebaby”

“Mom!” I tried to protest but he manhandled me as he wished, I gave both of them ‘tae’s famous dirty look’ and they only chuckled!

“My baby is so cute!” they both joined against me, now I thanked god lisa was not here, I only know what destruction would have befall on me.

Lisa couldn’t reach here today, some delayed stuff happened. She will meet them and will arrive here tomorrow. I will have to spend tonight alone… with him. i zoned out from their conversation, when I came back to theirs-

“-I dare you, if you are as strong as you say… carry tae! He is weightless, I mean look at him, no meat-” what the fuck just happened? Jungkook stared, up and down, with a predatory look, he nodded. I was about to ask what the hell is going on when I was suddenly picked by him, without a single effort. My hand immediately went around his neck, damn he sacred me! But my fantasy came true! I squeaked, very manly of me, I miserably thought. I heard some snapping of camera, I embarrassingly hid my face in his chest, I was sooooo embarrassed! He chuckled, I could feel deep vibration, I shivered.

“Honey- I would ask why jungkook is carrying tae but I think I won’t like the answer” he sounded amused, oh my god, could this get more shameful? “The car is here” jungkook nodded and released me. I finally took a breath.

“Why can’t we come with you-?”

“Tae” my father started, he only used nickname for me, I wonder why “It’s a waste of time and it’s not like we are going for a month or something” though he sounded hesitant. I nodded in defeat.

 

We hugged each other, I felt so sad, but I stood firmly. They will be back soon! My mom kissed my cheeks and I did the same to her. Father simply patted my head and pecked on my forehead, I smiled. I really loved my oldies. Hehe, jungkook got to me I suppose?

“Kookie please take care of our taehyungie” I was shocked and annoyed; I am older guy here, hello?

“Yeah, you will” dad agreed, more like ordered. I can’t believe them, so mean! He grinned evilly. This is going to be hell and he will be my devil…

Bidding each other good bye, the car drove off. I stared until it disappeared. Reluctantly I made my way to the house. I donno what the hell will happen tonight. He indicated twice about it. Bracing myself, and with whatever courage that was left in me, I went inside.

I ran towards the kitchen, hoping I won’t find him here yet. I drank the water, trying to calm my beating heart. Taking a deep breath, I turned only to-

“AH!” I screamed unintentionally as I was backed up _again_ to the wall “Fuck! Jungkook! Give a guy a fucking warning.. oh my” I said

“Hmm maybe next time” I nodded, maybe it won’t be that bad… tonight I mean.

“Y-yeah… so what are your plans for now?” he pretended to think then a sly smile appeared in its place, I immediately knew it won’t be okay!

“Yup I have” he then leaned in and whispered _“Aren’t I punishing you tonight?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did ya like it??


	4. Boyfriend? No, brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung realizes how Jungkook felt.

After what happened last night, things have been quite distant between us. Of course I was very shocked at what he did to me. I never expected this. It’s like we broke a forbidden unspeakable rule and I cannot help but feel guilty. For him to do such a drastic thing to me, does he really hate me that much? Does he know I love him? Does he feel the same attraction like I have for him? So many questions filled my mind but no one to answer them.

Everything felt so empty and dark. Is this the world I will have to get used to?

It was still early in the morning, I don’t know how I was able to wake up this early, maybe I didn’t actually slept. Obviously I couldn’t. So many thoughts swirling around my head, making me restless throughout the night and now I could feel my head getting heavy. How am I gonna deal with CEO shits now?

A t exactly 8:30 I reached the company and I was damn nervous. There I saw appa’s assistant, his right hand.

“Taehyung right?”

“N-ne, jaebum-ssi?”

“Yeah, but just call me hyung, I don’t mind” he gave me a small smile, I returned with my big boxy grin. And it kinda softened his expression, wow nice move taetae!

“Okay jaebum-ssi I mean hyung”

“So boss said you are very clueless in business department?” he said with a chuckle, I sheepishly nodded.

“A-actually… I was never interested in this”

“I know, you have to do this because you are the oldest son and that’s the policy here”

“Sadly, yes”

“Don’t worry taehyung, I am gonna help you in whatever you need, I am sure you can adapt in here pretty good and we also have genius amidst us” i gave a confused expression

“Jungkook”

_Oh._

“My brother” even this single word stung.

“Yeah, he is so good like he is made for this” a fond look was present on his face, like a proud hyung.

“I know, he is amazing at everything” especially at making me trembling, making me writhing under him, I am so hopeless when it comes to him.

“True, now let’s get started. It’s gonna be annoying, will feel like crap but you will have to deal with it” he said, laughing a bit at the end.

“I don’t think I am ready”

“No one ever is”

_Yeah. I was never ready for my life here._

 

 

 

“So… umm I still don’t get it! Hyung this is awful!” After few hours I and hyung became really good friends. He was very outgoing once you get to know him, he is not as unapproachable as he seems at first sight. But unfortunately even he is starting to treat me like a child, it’s annoying!

“Hahah, tae-ah you are hopeless, let’s take a break for now. Jungkook is on his way-” My body immediately froze at his name. Things were not okay. Not at all.

“Why?” I asked almost too quickly. He tilted his face and stared at me for a bit.

“He helps here when he is free and that’s a lot help to me since boss is always lazing around and whine every time when paper work is there or a conference or a meeting or- you got the memo right? He only enjoys manufacturing part and dealing with all that. I can say he despise all other aspects including fame of it” that sounds exactly like my dad.

“Yeah, he is as hopeless as me”

“But not like you, you are horrible”

“Hey! That’s mean!”

“I am not joking, I didn’t know you were this bad” he tried not to laugh, stifling his laughter as best as he can, though it was not working let me tell you that.

“I don’t like you” I said in a childish tone. Great. Nice way to ruin your left reputation.

“Aish kiddo, let’s go get some food” and that lighten my mood as I jumped excitedly then I stopped because… well that was too childish, damn. He shook his head and continued laughing at me.

“I am not kid by the way, taehyung- 21”

“Oh? I am 23”

“Just two years hyung!”

“Isn’t jungkook 19? That means you are also just two years older, eh?”

“Fine I got it, I got it” I huffed. At least I made a good friend in here. Hyung didn’t introduce me to anyone, we directly marched into the office so now I think I may get to meet new people. As we made ourselves to the company’s- wow it’s so good! It looks like those rich-ass hotels! When we entered the cafeteria I could feel many stares on me, it was uncomfortable but nothing I am not used to. I suppose since I am sticking to hyung like glue might seem unusual.

“JB, who is this new guy?”

“He is the boss’s son, hyung”

“Taehyung, nice to meet you”

“Oooh! Hey there! I am Woohyung, but you can call me woo or anything you want” he said smiling brightly at me. I shook his hand and bowed muttering a soft thank you.

“We have many people in here, all very annoying to be honest” hyung said in an irritated tone, I couldn’t help but chuckle. This seemed good. This seemed normal.

“Aish grandpa!”

“Shut up woo”

“It’s hyung!”

“Shut up both of you” a guy with perfect tailored suit came beside woohyun guy, his eyes looked so feline-ish, and he was terribly adorable.

“Hobaby, he is being mean”

“Seriously woo? Stop pestering him. He is the only one he actually does some work, unlike some people”

“B-but-”

“Hush” woo-hyung pouted and mumbled some incoherent words I couldn’t catch. Then I found this new guy staring at me.

“A-ah, taehyung” I said, kinda nervous under his calculating gaze.

“Don’t be scared, he is a good guy if you get to know him” which earned a glare from the latter.

“You are Mr. Jeon’s son right?” I nodded “I am Lee Howon. I am the manager here, you could ask me for help any time okay?” if I knew anything to begin with.

“Sure hyung” I smiled, he nodded and left to order his food. I looked towards jaebum-hyung and woo-hyung, both bickering for no reason. Then suddenly woohyun-hyung bid us goodbye and made his way to howon-hyung’s table… why?

“They are a couple, taehyung” I was very surprised at this revelation “Woohyun takes care of the finance in our company”

“What? … he is a high level-”

“He is childish and that kinda contradict his position of CFO”

“Ohh…”

“Let’s go, kiddo”

“Where? Hey I am no-”

“Are you gonna sit here alone or come meet up with your employees”

“Right” I am not nervous. I am used to going anywhere and talking to anyone. People say I am a social animal. But here, it’s a different place for me, I am not used to being the boss and I don’t have a clue about companies. I really wanna run away and go back to America, haha.

“Oh my god, is that jeon’s boyfriend?” that was a startling thought. Damn.

“A-ani”

“No jimin he is his brother”

“What? No way!”

“Why did you ask that by the way?” hyung, thanks a lot for saving me the trouble.

“It’s- nevermind I will tell you later” the orange-haired guy smiled, his eyes turning to crescent shape

“You better, jimin”

“Anyways this is taehyung, our new young soon-to-be CEO” I could hear all the claps and whistling as I bowed continuously, thanking them and asking for their support. I definitely might need it. Huh.

“You have already met Lee Howon and Nam Woohyung, this is Park Jimin- he takes care of the supplies, then we have Wu Kris, he is the in charge of all the meetings, conference and seminars, Liu Amber and Oh Sehun are the writers of our magazine and our web designer and there are many more but for now you will be under mine and their care so it would be enough. And you have jungkook by your side so I don’t think you even need us” I shook hands with each of them and bowed… again. They were the main peeps here. I hope they are lenient.

“He is so cute and handsome” a tomboyish girl commented, like she was checking me out, I tried not to shift uncomfortably.

“Amber, don’t tease the boy” wow his voice is so deep and sexy, mine is too deep but his, wow.

“Sorry” she stuck her tongue out in playful manner. It was interesting to observe them. They all are so different from each other and I have mastered the ability to read people, that is one of the subject I love.

“Well our break is over” woohyun hyung got up and pulled a protesting howon-hyung with him. The rest of the group had smirk on their faces like they knew what both hyungs were up to. I shook my head, its no use trying to use my brain here.

“So kiddo, see you around” I pouted and waved at kris- he is a model I swear. “Sehun and amber, come with me, there’s an interesting seminar I have been….” And his voice fades away as they move towards their cubicle.

“Looks like everyone is my hyung here”

“Haha poor kid”

“Hyung!”

“Sir, Mr. Kim is on the phone” a petite girl with soft voice handed the phone to jaebum-hyung.

“Yes, Mr. Kim? No.. no.. Jeons have left already- taehyung excuse me for a moment” I nodded, suspicion clouding my head. I was tempted to lean in a bit. I made sure to be sneaky as I tried to eavesdrop.

_“What do you mean they shouldn’t have?.... Are you- please tell me…. Damn it. I will try to check on them. Thank you, sir. Yeah we would be grateful if you helped. Okay-”_

“Eavesdropping again, eh?” I jumped at the voice as I felt someone backing me on the wall, _jungkook_.

“I-ah.. um-ac-”

“save it” he glared at me. Damn you.

“Hey! You can’t blame me for that. They were talking about mom and dad and it seemed very threatening” I half-panicking and half-annoyingly replied. He looked at me like he was trying to find something.

“I see” that’s it?

“Taeh- oh kookie, when did you arrived?”

“Stop with that kookie hyung, just now”

“You know I can’t, you are too adorable!” he cooed as he pinched jungkook’s cheek. They seem close. Naah. I ain’t jealous. I mean why should I really. It’s not like I am close or anything. Nor does he care about me, probably hate me too- why the hell are they touching? What… I didn’t think that!

“-how about you give him a tour, yeah? I have some work to attend, meet me after the closing hour, kookie. And behave both of you”

“Yes hyung” we replied, I was amused with tint of not-the-damn-jealousy and he was irritated.

 

 

 

 

“ _Ah!_ ” I was moaning so shamelessly as he bit my neck, ravishing it like an animal. My mind became foggy I couldn’t think straight. He had me pushed against the wall, he twisted my hands on my back, pinning it there, my chest colliding with the hard wall.

 

How we ended there?

Well.

He did give me a tour but when we arrived at the third floor where the old data and things are kept he shoved me inside an old empty room. And let me tell you he wasn’t gentle. Not one bit.

“You like this don’t you? I know you do. How many times have you dreamt of this, eh? Is it one of your fantasies? Answer me!” It was humiliating, downright embarrassing but why the hell was I turned on? What the f is wrong with me?

“Y-yes- _AH!_ ”

 

 

 

I slowly made my way to the restroom. After he was done with me, he just… left me. It hurts, I know I deserve it but it hurts a lot. I wanted to cry. Is it so bad that I want his smile? That I want him to be happy because of _me_? That I want _him_? I never asked for this! Never…

“Hey taehyung-ssi, what are you doing here?” a voice startled me, breaking my depressing chain of thoughts. “”

“Oh jimin, no need to be formal, I think we are of same age” I smiled at him warmly, I really need to make friends here. Jungkook isolates me enough with his annoying behavior. “I just finish touring around here so I thought I might have a break”

“Okay taetae~ Oooh, tough?” I nodded, a sigh leaving from my mouth.

“Yeah. Not used to all this”

“It’s okay taehyung, we are here so don’t worry, eh?”

“Thank you, jim”

“My pleasure tae”

Then I remembered I wanted to ask him something. He didn’t seem busy right now so I considered asking him.

  
“Umm…. Jimin…” he looked up taking his eyes off the phone “About ah… you said that… um me-boyfriend-..his… jung-” I stopped as I heard him chuckle, his pitched voice was nice, and his eyes crescent shaped as he continued laughing.

“You are so cute. Well i really thought you were his boyfriend because I think 1 or 2 years before, when he used to come with the boss, at intervals he used to stare at his cell phone. I didn’t pay that attention to it. But after a while he constantly spaced out for few minutes staring at his phone in an hour or two. I got curious. I thought maybe he is in relationship with a girl who is gone abroad. 4 times I accidentally got a peek of the photo he used to stare. I asked who he is, he just shrugged and left. Then after that confrontation he didn’t hide staring at the photo. And I understood, maybe he didn’t felt comfortable talking about personal stuffs, so I let it go. Now I realized the guy I misunderstood as his boyfriend is his brother. I seriously couldn’t believe this!” after he finished, I stood rooted to where I was. I couldn’t move. Too much. It felt too much. Like suddenly hit by a car. I could feel my emotions overflowing, could feel them getting out of control.

_He cared for me._

_He longed for me._

_And i… I left him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far? ^^  
> Comment ;)


	5. Confession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally manned up and confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly man. I really wonder if people you know use their eyes to see the tags and read the summary. Like really dude? there is incest in the tag, there is this weird ass summary and u still here complaining that why is it like this? idk no one is asking you to read ya know.  
> And incest is there but there is a different story that will be revealed later- take a chill pill y'all xD  
> I am not a big fan of incest either haha!

After what Jimin told me I decided to cherish and love jungkook more, no matter how much he hate me, I wont care. It was my fault, my mistake, I was the one who hurt him so bad and I will make it right. I was determined. I know it will be very hard but I am ready for this.

“J-jungkook?” I knocked, he had his own cabin. I was surprised.

“Yeah?” he called out, the door was open. I peeked in and saw him checking files. He is more capable and useful than me. Huh.

“I-ah-jaebum hyung asked me to make you eat for lunch” he looked up, a void expression on his face.

“Not hungry”

“W-come on don’t be like this” I came inside. I wasn’t sure if I should sit or do something. He still scares me. 

“I said I am not hungry” he growled, oh my gosh. A dilemma between getting turn on or getting the hell out of here. And yet I was stuck to the floor.

“I-its just burger and s-sandwiches, y-you should e-eat-” I stopped speaking when jungkook suddenly got up from his chair. Now I was scared shitless. I tried to stay where I was, trying to not get scared but he was stalking towards me like some predator and as soon as he was close I couldn’t help but move backward. He had a very dangerous aura.

“Are you deaf? When I say I won’t. I WON’T” he continued moving towards me until I stumbled on the sofa. He sneered at me, trapping me with his sinister gaze.

“O-o-okay” I knew arguing now will lead to a much much awful result. He didn’t move an inch so I decided to push him, placing both of my hands on his toned chest. I want get out of here. Too much of hatred makes me too sad. But I guess universe has never been very kind to me.

“Do you think I will let you go unscathed? You disturbed me. At least one of us needs to get some work done” he replied in such a cold voice I shuddered.

“I-i-hyung w-wanted y- just w-worried o-okay?” sentences merged together and I wasn’t capable of separating them…yet.

“Should have been worried years back” a void tone met my ears. A realization dawned on me, again. Whatever he do, he will do… he still cares. And honestly? That was enough.

“I was! I really was back then! That’s why I went abr-”

“FUCKING WHY? Was here not enough? What could possibly make you leave? You think I am dumb? Don’t give me excuses just because you wa-” This got me so angry that I pushed jungkook, hard enough to lend him on the floor. Hovered on him, I knew jungkook could easily overpower him. That’s not even a question.

“Because- it was-I-I was a coward”

“What?” Out of all, jungkook was not expecting this, I knew. I struggled for words which were stuck in my throat. How to tell the tale I couldn’t even accept myself for years? How to lay out all the feelings which left me writhing in pain? In guilt?

In the heat of the moment and because I had no idea what to say, I-

I kissed him.

It wasn’t dirty, like how jungkook kisses me. It was love, affection and care, all of it pouring in that kiss, I wanted him to know what I can’t say. Or I am too coward to say. He was shocked. I know what he was thinking. How can I kiss him, or want him even though he treated me like dirt. Jungkook didn’t even cared about our relationship- he didn’t care that we are brothers. All he cared was that he wanted me and i.. I can’t be like him. He is too much, he is freedom, he tastes like earth and passion, like raw confidence and mischief.

When I pulled away, he was still, unmoving. His eyes were blank, his face didn’t give away anything. He mastered the art of nonchalance with ease. Unlike me, who is an open book.

Silence stretched.

No words spoken. I wanted to run away. To leave again.

Suddenly the door of the cabin opened, startling both of us. Jaebum observed us with his hawk eyes and shook his head. Our position wasn’t far from intimate.

“I won’t even ask. But sorry to disturb your bonding” he gestured to us, the way were sprawled on each other “But lisa is here”

**Shit.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking it so far?  
> There is so much story to be revealed later!  
> It;s gon be funnn <3


	6. Sister? No, its a devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of mischief, serious talks and much needed love for taehyung!

“TAEHYUNGIEE!!” It felt as if air was knocked out of me. Lisa pounced on me making me tumble. I would have fallen if not for the strong hands supporting my clumsy-self. I blushed at the sensation.

“Missed me?” I mumbled, wiggling my brows. She smacked me hard. “Ow! What was that for!?”

“For being smug, you ass-”

“Bad lang-”

“Shut up” she glared “Hey kookie~” Jungkook blatantly ignored her. I know lisa, she will let go anything except people ignoring her. She just can’t digest that. She went to annoy him, to make him react, she poked him deliberately.

“Yah!” he pushed her hands away. I watched silently as lisa played with jungkook. I was jealous… honestly. Whatever lisa does, he never get cold to her. But me? I don’t remember his warmth at all. Oh I am kidding, I could never forget his affection, that fondness, his… his care for me. I missed it so much. I was missing it just so much that it hurts.

“Bastard!” she chirped.

“For your information, mum and dad were married before-”

“A devil was brought into this world” Jaebum-hyung cut in. I chuckled lightly as Jungkook gave hyung an annoyed look.

“NO words were ever spoken so truer” Lisa piped in. She strived to annoy and irritate jungkook. It was like a source of energy for her. And same goes for Jungkook.

“Okay if you kids are done playing around we might need to get back to work” he ordered, concern was etched on his face but I didn’t know what was the cause. “Lisa and Taehyung, you both can take a break. But not for more than half an hour, yeah?” We nodded happily.

“And me?”

“You will come with me. I have some work for you” he said in monotone voice. I knew something was going on. Something bad is going to happen. But I was confused as to what.

“There might be some serious…”

 

Lisa rushed out of there towards the eating area. She was very excited for reasons I couldn’t fathom. Or maybe I could.

“Soooo?” she stared at me expectantly. I raised my brow.

“What?”

We sat at the corner of the sitting area. After ordering two chicken cheese pizza (one spicy and one mild), 2 big slice of Dutch pastries and drinks (coke for her and mango shake for me), lisa started interrogating me as we waited for our orders.

“What happened between you two? By the way I haven’t forgiven you for betraying me, coming two days before me” I wanted to protest but she cut me off “That aside, is everything okay? Not that expect it to be” I glared at her, she ignore me “But what were you both doing in his office? Huh? Something happened? Don’t tell me he hurt you? Oh my god I should have come sooner, right? I knew it was a bad idea to-damn it- hyung are you ok-”

“Take a breath will you? God calm down. I am not going anywhere” I laughed as she looked at me, not amused. “And well. Things aren’t good, like at all. But I am trying as much I can. I think it was a bad idea for me to come back” I sighed.

“Hyung. D-don’t say that” I was startled at her tone. I smiled a bit as I recalled how she refused to call me oppa. She hated being a girl before. I didn't really mind the title. It reminded me of some fond memories “you don’t know how much we all missed you” I could see she was struggling to keep her emotions in check. I sighed again, feeling like a douchebag.

“I am sorry. B-but lisa… I had to”

“Why?” My heart broke a little at her wrenching voice. I felt so bad. I couldn’t believe how many heart I had hurt.

“I c-can’t tell- ju-i-”

“Jungkook? Because of jungkook?” I stared at her in shock.

“H-how? What?”

“For god sake. I lived with you both idiots all my life. You think I wouldn’t notice? I wouldn’t realize? I am not mom or dad. I didn’t live far from you. I spent most of my life stuck between you two. How did you think I wouldn’t know?” I was speechless, didn’t had any idea to say something, something coherent.

“B-but- I thought I hid it well” I murmured softly. She smiled, sadly.

“You did. If I hadn’t care for you that much, I wouldn’t have known. I always knew something was there, something unusual. I wanted to talk about it. But you left before I could gather the courage to ask. From that day I observed both of you. I came to a conclusion. But I was- I still am unsure”

“W-what- god you are scaring me” I huffed. Rush of emotions had my head aching. Just the thought of anyone knowing my dirty secret scared me.

“Its- its okay” I looked up at her concerning eyes. “Yeah I know. Unusual. Frowned upon. Hated. Unacceptable. But… as long as you are happy… I don’t think so anything else matters.” She smiled. Genuine as I observed.

“L-lisa..” I gulped “Is it- i-is it r-really okay? D-do y-uh..”

“Pabo I love you too much to hate you like this. Hate you for loving someone with all your heart. How can I even think of hating you for something so pure?”

“Pure?” I laughed bitterly “Are you fucking serious? This is what you call pure? Don’t fuck with me Lisa. You and I both know what the truth is” Lisa stared at me with disbelief in her eyes. I think this is the first time I talked to her this way. Then she shook her head as if trying to get something out.

“Its pure” I sneered unconsciously “It’s pure” she repeated.

“Huh?” she shook her head again. I was about to ask her when our order came. I forgot everything as the smell of cheese and chocolate hit my nostrils. My face changed from bitter to child-like. Lisa only smiled at me fondly. And just like that the painful tension vanished.

“I guess our half an hour is up” she mumbled in her glass.

“Guess it is” I mumbled back. I didn’t want to go back.

“See you at home?”

“Sure” I winked.

 

I made my way towards jaebum-hyung’s cabinet. He did ask me to come there right? I don’t remember what am I supposed to do now. I was about to be stopped at the entrance (There is a huge room and inside it is hyung’s cabin) but then they suddenly went to their place. I shrugged off. I was ready to knock when I heard things I was worried about.

“-Jungkook you can’t!”

“Yes I can” he gritted “Watch me”

“Jungkook-ah… its… not safe” he softly finished.

“And so are they”

“Jeons can handle themselves, jeon-ssi” Hyung said in a very plain voice.

“Well those two Jeons can’t” he snapped and burst through the door. I didn’t even realize as he went by me, harshly pushing me. I fell with a gasp.

“Tae…”

“Mum and dad in trouble?” I asked, barely audible. He sighed and nodded.

“I am afraid I have no idea”

“Where are they?”

“Out”

“I know”

“New York” he replied after a long silence.

“So? Whats the plan?”

“There is no plan” he said in a perfectly schooled voice. I wasn’t good at business but when it came to people, I was a pro.

“But there is, isn’t there?”

“Taehyung don’t get involved in this. This is not what you do here. Its- it’s a ruthless business. You don- you haven’t even seen this cold-blooded world.”

“I know hyung. I know. But… I am done running away. I miss them” I whispered.

“God you kids will turn me old. Go talk to Jeon if you wanna go too” he let out a very loud sigh and went back to his huge desk to work. I was dismissed. What a dude I am.

I got out of there. Convincing this Jeon is a task that seemed harder than climbing mountain. Goddammit!  I am so clueless. Shit.

If my way doesn’t work I will have to force Lisa to help me.

Cursing every single being for making my life like this, I made my way towards the hell.

 

 

“You again?”

“I want to come with you to new york” I said, cutting off the chase. He raised his brow as his mouth curled into a mirthless smile.

“Huh you? Are you kidding me? How did you even get the idea of going anywhere out of this town?” he smirked, his eyes deadly as he leaned against the desk, as if staring right into my soul.

“J-jungkook… please” I begged softly as his eyes snapped “I want to go”

“Have you ever confronted a thief? Assassin? Rapist? Killer? Murderer? Or hell a pervert? Except me of course.” He added hotly. My face burned but I tried to ignore it.

“Yes I did…” his eyes darkened. I swallowed.

“What?”

“U-u-um..”

“Tell me” I found himself against the wall as jungkook backed me up, so quickly that I wasn’t able to see him close.

“W-what are y-yo-” he pressed in more, my chest was pushed to the wall as he folded my hands behind me forcing me to continue “S-someone t-t-tried to h-hurt me… ” my voice broke “h-h-h-he wanted t-to touch me- i-I c-co-umm and s-s-sell me-” I couldn’t continue after that. He immediately let go of my hand. I turned to see what happened, forgetting the traumatic experience I just shared. I was more concerned about him. The moment I faced him I was embraced tightly.

“J-jungkook?” I shuddered. His arms tightened around me. Overwhelmed with so much feelings and emotions attacking me at once I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I felt happy, safe… and content. Something I barely felt.

“Why didn’t you say?”

“I-I didn’t want yo-you all t-to worry…” I sobbed against him. Hating myself for being so weak. But ironically I was happy that it happened, because of it I was able to bathe in his warmth just like how I wanted to. I was able to touch him without him hating me. I was smiling, grinning, crying, all at once. My feelings scared me.

“Damn you” he said with no venom, really surprised me “God. If I would’ve known… If i- I would have killed him” I shivered at the intensity he emitted as he spoke.

“I a-am alright n-now” I whimpered. As I was about get away from the most amazing hug I ever experienced, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, I was flushed against him.

“I heard what you and lisa talked about” he whispered in my ears. I froze. Almost felt like I stopped breathing. To think that he was able to hug me after knowing that, I was honestly overwhelmed again. “It’s.. I can’t forgive you. But I want you too” I gaped at him.

“What?” he chuckled at my expression.

“OH god” I cried. He rubbed my back soothingly.

“Don’t get too used to this” he warned, his voice exceptionally warm. It will be permanently etched in my memory.

“I love you” I breathed against his neck as tears wet my cheeks.

“I know” he pushed me on his couch, I blushed as I remembered what transpired there “Me too”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chpter is only smexy stuffs xD  
> Bcuz its gon get serious sooon lmao   
> Comment <3


	7. Want? No, it's an obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, things are gonna get real smexy here. If you have any problem you can skip this chpter :)

“Lisa! Let me go! Stooooop!” I yelled, trying to stop her desperately.

“Nu-uhh~ Come on! Don’t be annoying” I glared at her as hard I could.

“I am being annoying? I am? Hone- Gahh! Lisa staa-”

“What is going on here?” An amused voice broke my pleadings and cries. I stopped at once as red flush spread all over my face. I was so embarrassed.

“I am just trying to make him wear this. I specifically brought it for him” She had the audacity to pout. Pests, I scowled.

“Aww. Taetae stop being ungrateful” he smirked.

“What the- hey STOP!” I smacked her hands away. I have to get out of here before she do anything stupid. And I know she will.

“Kookie grab him!” Lisa commanded as I tried to scramble from the room, but no luck since I was tackled by a very heavy body. I kicked and protested but I was too weak compared to him. Should have done those irritating exercises when they told me to, I miserably thought.

“L-let me goooo!”

“NO kookie! He lost the bet!”

“Oh now did he” I flushed again as he smirked at me from above. Looking like he will devour me. Gosh.

“Yup. Failed to eat 50 nuggets in one go” she smiled with glee.

“Woah. That’s unhealthy” he muttered.

“I-I was at 48th-”

“But the time was up” she smirked.

“Bastard” I glared.

“Okay kids, clam your mouth shut” We both looked at him with annoyance. But neither said anything because he had an upperhand on us. If I do anything, he won’t let me go. And if she did, he will let me go. So we were totally hushed.

“That’s…a.. kinky costume don’t you think?” he said after a while.

“That’s the purpose kookie” he lightly frowned at the nickname.

“So this type of relationship is shared by you both-”

“NO!” I yelled.

“YES!”

“LISA!?”

“Whaaaat? Don’t I always dress you up?”

“Oh god shut up!” I slumped down.

“You do?” Jungkook asked, surprised a bit. I couldn’t take this embarrassment anymore, damn!

“Yeah. I have been trying to get these up his ass”

“He does have a very… wiggly ass” I blushed as he cupped my ass like he own it.

“God. No PDA please. Help me with this”

“These are very tight lisa” he replied and yet started helping her. I can’t believe they are manhandling my body like this. This is violation of my body!

“Uh that’s kind of a point here” Jungkook just shook his head and complied with her “Alright shorts are done”

“These are too short. There is no way you will let him out in these” he sternly said. His eyes darkened as he watched me squirm under his gaze. It was… intense. Really intense. I could feel shivers all the way up my body. Ahhhh! Why is it turning me on? Him getting all possessive over me. Gah. That’s so sexy.

“Ofcourse kookie-ah. There is no way I will do that. Can’t have taetae hoard by everyone out there now can we?”

“Don’t even think about it” he gritted out.

I was burning.

 

 

“Taehyungie hyung looks so sexy and cute at the same time!”

I could see why. The leather shorts were too tight on me and they made me wore sleeveless black top. Ofcourse, there were a pair of cat ears over my head. This gave a very sexy look. But black, baggy jacket, too huge on me, knee highs and bangs gave off a very cute look. And the whole black contrasted nicely against my pale blonde hair. Strangely, it wasn’t feminine costume as I expected it to be.

“Oh we have a choker too”

“Put them on! Put them on!” Lisa chanted.

“Oh god no. Aren’t I enough embarrassed already?” I whined as I tried to back away. The choker was also black and of leather. It had a ring in between. Jungkook stalked towards me like a predator. When I realized my back hit the wall, I knew there was no escape. His hands ghosted over my neck, lightly caressing the skin as he put the choker on me. He tied them, giving extra pressure on my nape that made me shudder. I closed my eyes, overwhelmed. He grinned brutally and backed away.

“Goshhhh! You look soooo good! Oh my god! Let me take some pictures”

“Absolutely no! I won’t let you. Jungkook help me please” I begged. Only he can save me. He was looking at something inside the bag.

“I will kill you if you take his photos” I was about to jump in happiness when he added “Take from my phone, it will only be with me” he commanded and lisa looked at me slyly.

“Sure thing kookie” she happily skipped to our-his room.

“Mean” I pouted hopelessly.

“Ah… lisa?” he called out. Still ignoring me.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you have a… butt plug….? As a tail…?”

“What?” she ran to him, confused by the implication. “What the- that’s – no- I didn’t know” she ended lamely.

“So they gave you a butt plug as tail. Wow” he laughed. I turned crimson as I realized what they were talking about. It was so embarrassing I unconsciously covered my face.

“Lisa do the photoshoots quickly and send him in my room” he ordered. Who is elder here? Brat. Wait what? His room? WHY? “And don’t forget my phone” he finished and left. My mouth was still widened at the turn of events.

“Someone gonna get some today” she laughed loudly as I threw daggers at her, getting my mind away from killing her.

 

“J-jungkook?” I entered the room since the door was unlocked. I sighed as I got no response. I shut the door to protect myself from the spawn of devil lisa. As soon as I turned from the door, my lips were attacked by another pair of soft, light red, cute, beautiful, sinful, sex- that’s enough taetae- lips.

“W-wai-mmf” before I could even say a word, he used his tongue to shut me up, ravishing my mouth. I was breathless. Finally he left my mouth, only to latch on my neck. The belt on my shorts loosened as a hand snuck inside it. I shuddered momentarily, feeling his hands on my ass.

“Taehyung” someone save me from that deep voice “Hyung” How can anyone make just one word so… intense?  I looked towards him and I was startled at the intensity his eyes showed. It was unnerving.

“H-huh?”

“You have turned into quite a man” I could practically feel my eyes popping out. I never expected him to say that. He always, always referred me as a girl. It was infuriating.

“W-what d-do y-ah!” He bit me harshly all over my collarbone and neck. His aura scared me but had me going crazy. He removed my jacket and slipped his hands inside my top, caressing my soft stomach. I didn’t exercise much so my body wasn’t toned nor was it fit.

“Perfect tanned skin, broad shoulders, long beautiful legs and that soft tummy, god you are delicious” he licked his lips and stared at me as if he wanted to ravish every part of me. I could see his hunger. He wanted me so bad. I smirked.

“Do you like me that much?” I asked.

“You have no idea”

“Never knew you were so hung up on me- Anghh” He threw me over his shoulder and slammed me on the bed. Before I knew, except the knee highs, choker and cat ears, I was stripped naked.

“Don’t be cheeky” he gritted “You have no idea what I will do to you”

“Then do it”

“Princess. Don’t ask for things you can’t deal with” He was about to get up, about to leave me, I couldn’t let him go away. Not again. I grabbed his hand and pulled him, even though I knew he weighed more than me, his heaviness still had me startled.

“I am not naïve anymore. I know how stupid and novice I was. I know I was like an innocent kid. I was weak, I know. But I have changed. And you know it too. You can feel me, you know me better than myself. Why are you pulling away?”

“Somehow I am not sure you can deal with my brutality”

“I want to test it too”

“Hm?”

“How cruel can you be. I want to know”

“Are you sure? Are you aware what you are asking for?”

“Yes”

“I hope you know the severity of the situation” he murmured, his breath fanning near my left earlobe. His mouth curled into one of the cruelest smile. It was terrifying. But I didn’t feel the urge to run away. “I am not the sweet boy you knew”

“And I am not the weak boy you knew”

“Seems fair” he smirked. Without warning his lubed fingers entered inside me. I have never felt owned like this. Suddenly something triggered and I screamed. “Found it”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying it so far <3


	8. Secrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has a plan but Jaebum is reluctant. Taehyung tries to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gonna get serious people!!

“Hyung, I was wondering…”

“Don’t”

“But hyung-”

“Nope. Abort” taehyung snickered lightly, the only one who had the gall of going against or even talking against him was jaebum hyung. It was damn pleasing for lisa and taehyung. Jungkook glared at them, face scrunched in annoyance.

“JYP-”

“I said no-”

“But why-”

“No just-”

“why-”

“Oh god stop it!” Lisa cut in between “Just clear it out okay? Why do you wanna involve JYP and why jaebum-hyung is rejecting the idea” taehyung nodded in support. Jaebum sighed.

“JYP is the underground organization” Jungkook started “Of course not everyone knows, and it should stay that way but they will be very helpful in our mission- especially if we are going against them”

From the news they got, their parents are in trouble, turned out it was some sort of ploy to make them come here. And unfortunately, the mafia in New York is not really connected with Korea.

“So that’s interesting and helpful, what about you hyung?” jaebum stood quite for few moments, then he shrugged.

“Nothing. Its fine. Jungkook talk with them and finalize the deal. I don’t want to deal with them” he paused. It looked like he was thinking about something “You both will head out for NY tomorrow night. The private jet will be waiting at the underground here. The equipment needed are already checked and organized. Taehyung you will spend today and tomorrow practicing. Okay?” he finished. Jungkook stared at him, his face unreadable. He nodded and left the room. Lisa and taehyung blinked, having no idea what just happened.

“Lisa I want you to make sure our security and system stay unaffected in the process of this mission. You will be monitoring their every action” lisa straightened and gave him a salute. With a small smile, she ran to do her work.

“Taehyung… go and practice” he murmured, suddenly his face seemed too tired, taehyung literally could feel the restlessness he was emitting.

“Hyung what happened? Don’t say nothing because I know. Tell me. Please?” he begged. He cannot see anyone in pain, specially not the people he loves.

“Taehyung. Its personal”

“That’s why I am asking you to tell me. I am a personal addition here, you know how stupid I am so might as well just use me as a comfort pillow?” he smiled. Jaebum was caught in dilemma. He didn’t want to say this to anyone, saying this means accepting, and accepting make it hurts too much. But he wanted to let it out. Just a look at taehyung’s face and jaebum sighed in resignation.

“Come with me” he said in quite voice. They went to his cabinet. Taehyung sat on the couch and motioned jaebum to come. He placed jaebum’s head on his lap and caressed his head gently.

“So hyung, tell me” he whispered softly.

“JYP… it’s a full form for Jinyoung Park”

“PARK?”

“Hush!”

“I am sorry! B-but…”

“That’s why… what if there is connection between these parks? Jeons went to collaborate with park industries. Few years back, jinyoung used to live in New York. He came here to start his own business. And i… I am not sure what- i- damn it” taehyung never saw jaebum showing such emotions. He knew he wasn’t here for more than a month but… from the tales he heard, the right hand was not an expressive being.

“This is dangerous…” taehyung muttered “wait… how do you know him hyung?” he eyed jaebum suspiciously. Jaebum smiled sadly. It was too expressive.

“we dated. But jeons and parks were never a good combination. When I joined Jeon Corporation, he went livid”

“But why would he care wherever you work?”

“First of all, that will make us rivals, second he wanted me to work for him. But at that time, he was not the CEO, and the way his parents work didn’t stood well with me. I told him. And well we broke up. So I am worried… if he does something wrong because of me? Or jeons? I wouldn’t forgive myself”

“Why didn’t you- oh” Saying that to Jungkook might result into a world war 3, they can’t afford a fight with JYP now.

“oh…so you guys don’t love each other now?”

“We-we-I never- no love” he spluttered, taehyung smirked. Time to do shits.

“Sure. Whatever you say” he replied fondly. Jaebum couldn’t help but relax under him. Taehyung was all soft and warm, and relaxing.

“Hey you… busy I see” Jungkook said in a hard voice. Jaebum chuckled.

“Eyy, he is all yours, lover boy” he winked and left them alone. Taehyung stared in horror.

“Hyung knows?!”

“Well the position you had us on doesn’t really leave much to imagine” he taunted. Taehyung colored at that.

“Don’t be mean”

“Never said I would be good” he grinned, taking a step forward.

“Do-don’t! kookie not here! Lis-hey!” Jungkook plopped on the couch, forcing taehyung to lay above him.

“so what’s going on” Jungkook asked calmly. Taehyung gulped.

“Kookie…”

“Something bad then”

“Please listen to the whole thing then react? Please?”

“Only if you kiss me and tell me” taehyung smacked him playfully but agreed.

 

 

“We are here to meet Park Jinyoung” Jungkook said in a perfectly business voice.

“Name?”

“jackson its okay. They are… friends” Jackson eyed them but didn’t utter a word.

“So what brings you here? I thought we had it all under our control on the phone call?”

They were currently in a garden, it was a well decorated garden with every comfort facilities. Many higher-class people come here to enjoy and relax. It’s quite expensive.

“Well I will cut to the chase, are you related to park industries?” Jinyoung raised a brow, it was a scary expression according to taehyung.

“How did you come to that conclusion?”

“How do I say” he stopped, looking in taehyung’s direction “Little birdie told me?” Jinyoung chuckled.

“Are we playing the game?” he smirked. This weird communication reminded taehyung of two blood-thirsty villains.

“Okay can we stop this?” taehyung finally interrupted. This was annoying. By the way he has no idea where the courage came from. Both of them looked at him, it was unnerving. “Jaebum-hyung told us few things” Jinyoung’s face hardened.

“Your origin is from NY, you are a part of ‘park’ and rivalry between jeon and park, what more do you need? We are not saying you are but asking, if you are” Jungkook explained, his voice confident.

“Cunning eh?” taehyung was confused.

“Taehyung-ssi, it means he is not imposing Master Park but merely clearing misunderstanding” Jackson whispered “A perfect tactic. Master Jeon is really an amazing man” Taehyung nodded in understanding and also a bit proud.

“Well. I will give you answers”

“But?”

“I want to meet Im Jaebum”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting yet?


	9. Kiss me like you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is a little nervous about their plan. Jungkook helps him.  
> But something bad happened?

Turned out, Jinyoung is related to Park Industries but he left them years ago. He finally realized what Jaebum meant when he said he didn’t prefer the way his father worked, as a result he came back to Korea and started his own company.

He offered to come with them, even if it was long time since he went there, he still knew the situations in New York.

 

 

“Jungkook, you in there?” taehyung called out, unsure if he should barge in or not. A lot happened in today, whole park mess, then jaebum and jinyoung had things to work out- all in all it was a… productive day. After this Jungkook threw himself in training room and he is been there for about 2 hours now.

“yeah” that was all invitation he needed. He opened the door and a blush decorated his face instantly. Jungkook was shirtless, drowned in sweat, his fair skin seemed tan under such vigorous workout session, almost shimmering under the light. His hair wet, he was panting slightly. He looked towards taehyung with hooded eyes, a smirk etched on his face. Good to know nothing change, taehyung scoffed.

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Naah. I just got warmed up” taehyung stared at him, wide eyed.

“wh-wh-wow. won’t be tired for tomorrow?”

“Not really, I won’t be able to sleep anyways”

“ahh I see” taehyung said in understanding, but he was still worried. He went to a corner to sit and watch Jungkook. The way his biceps reflexes, his muscles contracting so deliciously, he flat stomach moving in and out. It was such a luscious sight. He sighed dreamily. Jungkook chuckled quietly, taehyung is so obvious.

“hyung, come here” he ordered. Taehyung blinked in confusion, there was a question present on the tip of his tongue but Jungkook glared and gestured him to come fast. Taehyung made his way towards him, Jungkook was doing pushups. Is he gonna make him do exercises!? Taehyung thought in panic, he was really tired. He got up and motioned his to lay on the mat before taehyung could question he pulled him down.

“Jungkook! Wha-”

“Shh” he shushed him by pressing his finger on his lips. Taehyung blushed and Jungkook colored with smugness. Taehyung followed his order, laying down on the mat. Then Jungkook hovered above him with a sly expression, his hands on either side of taehyung’s face.

“wh-what are you-” he kissed him. Taehyung looked at him in alarm, what has gotten into him?

“Push up, romantic style. I saw it on some video” he replied causing taehyung to laugh at him. How can he be so cute like this!

“Aww koo-mmh!” Jungkook grinned when taehyung gave him a look.

“count” he commanded.

“on-” he started but it was late since Jungkook leaned down and kissed him again. It went for long time, Jungkook had hundred pushups in his mind but it was kind of impossible, continuing the workout when there was a beauty under him, waiting for him.

They were at sixty-seven when taehyung unconsciously wrapped his hands around jungkook’s neck, kissing him deeply when Jungkook came down. it was one long kiss, Jungkook was impressed. When they finally pulled away, taehyung ducked his head in embarrassment. Then he realized, Jungkook was still in his position.

“I-I am s-sorry! Don’t strain yo-your body” Jungkook laughed, the one that showed his adorable bunny teeth. Taehyung couldn’t help but smile, it was a good look on Jungkook.

“I can be in one position for more than an hour, hyung” he said proudly, cocking his eyebrow in mock-arrogance. Taehyung pouted. “You are too gorgeous for your own good” he licked his lips and that was all the warning he got before he was attacked on his lips.

His kisses were so much like Jungkook- sharp, brutal and passionate. It felt like he was devouring taehyung, like his mouth, his lips, everything belonged to him.

And he knew it was true.

He gave himself away for Jungkook long time ago. It was inevitable.

 

After that very heavy session, taehyung forced Jungkook to cuddle with him. To say Jungkook was exasperated with him was an understatement. But when taehyung pressed his body against Jungkook in contentment, Jungkook just smiled fondly.

“Jungkookie” he said after a while.

“Hmm?”

“what if something bad happens… tomorrow?”

“I wont let anything happen to you” his grip tightened on taehyung, just a thought of anything happening to taehyung made his blood boil.

“I am not just talking about me!” he huffed, glaring at Jungkook. He pinched taehyung’s cheek.

“Cute”

“Jungkooook!” taehyung whined.

“don’t worry, its alright. Anyways lets go to sleep, jaebum-hyung won’t let us sleep till late” taehyung groaned in pain.

“nooo!”

“Yes. Now get up hyung”

“make me~” Jungkook raised on of his eyebrow in amusement.

“challenging me?” taehyung smiled innocently “ah, you just want me to carry you” taehyung answered by raising both of his hand towards Jungkook, like a child, beckoning him to carry him. Jungkook bent down.

“wrap your hands and legs around me” taehyung happily compiled. Without any warning he got up, taking taehyung by surprise as he shrieked a manly shriek.

“Meanie!” he grumbled.

“be grateful I am carrying your heavy ass”

“whatever” he muttered, eyes rolling in annoyance. Jungkook chuckled at him, walking outside the room. No one was around at this hour. Then he passed by jaebum-hyung who seemed like he was going out.

“Are you going somewhere?” Jungkook inquired. Jaebum nodded hesitantly. Jungkook eyed him with a blank expression like he was figuring out something. “okay”

“Jungkook” he started, serious. Taehyung worriedly looked towards his hyung “don’t be rough with taehyung tonight” he laughed and waved them off, hurrying outside the company. Taehyung spluttered, not believing those words left jaebum’s mouth.

“Wh-what!? How can he be so- ugh!” taehyung’s tanned skin got more reddish by seconds. Jungkook grinned smugly at him. “I hate you”

“Liar”

Taehyung kissed him.

 

 

 

“Jaebum hyung!” jungkook _growled_ on the phone.

“Wh-what happened?” jaebum was really startled at junkook’s unstable composure. In his time spent in this company with jungkook, he was always calm and laid back.

“Taehyung disappeared”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and enjoy <3


	10. So gone for you, for this love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally comes to know where are Jungkook's parents and Taehyung.

“We need to cancel the plan”

“B-but-”

“I am not leaving until I find taehyung. Mom and dad can survive somehow but hyung? He wont be able to take it!”

“Jungkook-ah” jaebum pulled him in a comforting hug “Calm down. Okay I get it. We will find our taehyungie first”

“Th-thank you hyung” it was unexpected but not surprising, he may seem aloof but he really cared for people who were close to him. And jaebum understood, in such short span of time, he was already so connected with Kim Taehyung so… he could know a little how restless jungkook would be feeling, on top of his parents issue.

“Since I know you won’t rest or sleep as much as I want you to, you can start looking through the cctv cameras and other notices of security, ok? I have already messaged our trusted employees, whatever you need will be there”

“I- you are the best” jaebum smiled and whispered a light thanks in his ears, patting his hairs he told him to hurry and go.

“You sure seem close with him” Jinyoung mumbled from behind, an angry pout present on his lips.

“Ji-jinyoung? What are yo-”

“Onew let me know what happened”

“W-why would he-?” Jaebum was taken aback, why would his most trusted agent do this?

“Because you can’t find him on your own” he said “And I am willing to help”

“For what?”

“For you”

“W-w-what?”

“I have hurt you. But I need you. And I know that I had fall for you, way back- and still falling even after all those years. Also, you want me too. I can see that and yesterday only confirmed it” Jaebum blushed at the memory of the day before. It wasn’t supposed to happen, that kiss, but they both were overwhelmed and seeing each other after years, listening to each other’s voice, it was inevitable to do so.

“I… I don’t know”

“That’s okay” jaebum again watched him with surprise “I am not forcing you and but I was hoping if you could let me love you?” he said with a sheepish smile.

“Y-you…” jaebum covered his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes averting from the CEO, knowing he was fighting a losing battle “W-who do you think you are? M-making m-me crazy like this?” Jinyoung smiled.

“I don’t know but I was hoping… your boyfriend”

 

 

 

“Lisa!”

“Kook! I am glad you are here. We got help from JYP and we have a breakthrough!”

“JYP? What the hell?”

“I-I asked them to c-come, Master Jeon” Onew stuttered.

“Why?” he asked in a cold voice.

“Jungkook” lisa stopped him “we were trying for an hour without any success. The CCTVs were no help at all. Nothing in this building showed any unusualness, it was like nothing even happened. Thanks to Minho-ssi and Amber, we finally found something”

“I see” he sighed “What did you find?” Lisa smiled; thank god his brother didn’t flip out.

“First of all it was an insider who did this- don’t become a hulk now, listen to the whole thing” she snickered lightly “the only way- according to them- to kidnap someone without any suspicion is luring the victim to come to kidnappers. That means Taehyung knew this person, enough to follow him around. One more thing that cut down the many possibilities is, that person must have known where cctvs are not available or used-”

“The mission room?”

“Bingo. That room is not designed with special interior, it looks like a normal room to an outsider or normal workers in our organization. So obviously taehyung wouldn’t know. That means-”

“It’s someone in the spying team?”

“Unfortunately yeah”

“Taehyung hyung only knew Nam, Lee and Wu, whom he actually trusted. Only Wu is one of our special agent among the three. And he is not the one”

“That’s exactly why I couldn’t pinpoint. He doesn’t know the password to open the door of mission room- to go outside undetected nor is he a hacker. So we could only conclude it could be Kim Woobin”

“Woobin-ssi? That’s… no way. Are you sure Lisa? Woobin is-”

“I know jungkook, I know. He is the only hacker who could hack into our system with no effort, he doesn’t know the password but Minho-ssi was able to detect that the door was used at the time of dawn. It was quite remarkable how he could figure it out. Amber and Minho-ssi then was able to get into the only camera available in the room whose access only Mr. Jeon has. And we were able to make out two figures, one tall and other a little short. That was all”

“What if JYP-”

“We won’t” Minho finally spoke “I am JYP’s right hand, and I know as a matter of fact you trust master Jinyoung so you don’t need to worry about me” Jungkook nodded.

“Why would Kim do something like that? He was my dad’s- wolf- he used to say”

“We do-”

“Jungkook! We got a letter!” Jaebum burst through the door with jinyoung in tow “They have the Jeons and taehyung here! Your parents never went to NY”

“What the fu-”

“whoa language kid!” jungkook rolled his eyes and glared at jinyoung.

“Where are they?”

“…. Your house. The main house”

“The fuck they doing there!?”


	11. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung comes across a shocking truth from his captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... this is a little sad chap :)

"They would have never thought we would be here" a feminine voice snickered. Taehyung's senses felt blurred, he could only make out some sounds.

"It won't be long until they are here" 

"Yeah, boss" apparently there were two people in this room since he didn't hear any other voice. There could be bodyguards but he couldn't be sure. "Finally we have Jeons under our hands" That snapped taehyung out of his senses. What??

"Permission to enter?" A new voice asked it was a woman it seemed.

"Ah my pretty Jennie, do come in. Brought the lady?"

"Of course boss" Maybe she threw her on the floor or carpet? he wasn't sure but he did hear a familiar whimper. "Can I get a quick look at that beauty's face?" She purred.

"He is all yours to mistreat, Jen" The so-called boss replied "I will go and see what Mr. Jeon is at" his voice dripped with hatred and cruelness. Taehyung was scared for his parents. The footsteps disappeared. Both of them left, the first woman and that boss.

"Ah ah look what we have here" the woman- no Jennie- said, her hands took hold of Taehyung's face by the chin, making his face look up. "Such a perfect, flawless beauty you have, baby. Kinda remind me of Kim" Taehyung had no clue of what she was blabbering about but he felt disgusted as that woman continued eye-fucking him. She roughly pulled his hairs, making him arch upward "So much like him, like that wench" she whispered dangerously in his ears. "What's your name?" she demanded, tugging harshly at his hair. He let out a pained noise.

"T-teahyung"

"Hmmm" her hands traced his face, taehyung wanted to run away. "Mrs. Jeon... Tell me..." she trailed off, her eyes narrowing with intent to destruct. Taehyung bit his lips in concern. His mother is here? WHere is she? Is she ok? what happened? Why is all this happening suddenly? So many questions rose in his mind. His trembling lips murmured Jungkook's name inaudibly, god he needs him right now.

"This kid- is he yours?"

"O-ofcourse! he is mine! How dare you make assumptions-mmh" her voice echoed again, taehyung wished he could run to her but he was tied. He wanted to call out to her, but he couldn't speak.

Her attention went back to him, hands gripping his nape carelessly "This structure, his skin, his eyes, lips... how can you tell me he is not his son!" she snapped suddenly "If I wouldn't have seen him die in front of me I would have believed this was my Kim"

"He was never yours, could never be"

"Shut up!" she screamed, throwing vases of glass on the ground in anger "He was, he was! she took him away and now I will do what I want. So I am asking you again, is he yours? Next time I won't be so merciful" in one hand there was a sharp knife and in other, she held a gun. His mother stood fearlessly but her only concern was Taehyung. She refused to give her the answer but she had to give up- Jennie had the knife on taehyung's face, tracing over his cheeks which bled in red as she continued to drag it.

"STOP!" Mrs. Jeon yelled, tears in her eyes. The knife stopped as it was about to reach his lips. "Yes! Yes, he is Kim! don't hurt him!"

"I knew it" she smirked evilly "Perfect" All taehyung could do was stay there, frozen and numb, his mind couldn't even comprehend what just happened. It all felt like it was happening too fast, too quickly. She untied him, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything, anything against her.

"M-maa" was all he could murmur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID JA LIKE THE TRUTH huh?  
> I am not a fan of incest too but well it really makes the story interesting so xD that's why I used the tag 'incest but not really' hahaha.  
> Next chps will be a little more sadder but it gets better :)


	12. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is always a cruel teacher (But sometimes it can be merciful).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains... character death but noooo not our taekook I can't do that (I feel like taekook didn't really have their moment in this story so I wanna do it properly for once). I can barely write this chapter cuz I am a softy at heart hehe.

It happened so fast that Taehyung had no fucking idea what the hell transpired.

Jennie has ripped his shirt, reveling at his toned slim body, tsk-ing a little about how his father had a body to die for. Her hands went lower, taehyung felt disgusted running all over his body, god he wanted to stop, wanted to throw her away, but neither his mom nor he could do anything. They were both afraid for each other’s safety. What if they did something and she hurt her son? His mother?

“Ah I am gonna have so much fun, baby” she murmured seductively which had no effect on taehyung, he was desperately missing his Jungkook, the man he has fallen so hardly for. He wanted to die before letting her touch him.

“No bitch” suddenly his mother shouted, “Not if I had any say in this!”

Somehow his mother was able to get herself free from the ropes that have tightened around her body, she sprayed something in Jennie's eyes without wasting a second to let her make a move. Jennie was startled and whimpered in agony as the burning pain in her eyes wouldn’t stop, she fell when she stumbled, not being able to see her surroundings.

“M-maa? W-wha-?”

“Hush baby, your mom still has her charm from the old days. Now now, we don’t have much time. You need to go to kookie-” Before she could complete her sentence, there was a gunshot.

“You think you are oh so smart? Baby, you needa try harder than those rusty skills you developed years ago” she smirked, aiming her gun on his mother. Taehyung couldn’t stop the gasp escaping from his lips as he saw that treacherous woman’s aim. His mother smiled at him, it was a sad smile. Something in him broke, no no no- this- this can’t be the end, right? He opened his mouth, to bargain, to proposition this woman who had unhealthy obsession with his unknown father.

Jennie looked, grinning at taehyung sadistically. She pulled the trigger. Taehyung was about to push his mother away, do something before it was too late but his mother was faster than him. She pushed him away with enough force, that taehyung’s already weak and beaten body paralyzed and he fell with a thud.

The bullet hit his mother, he saw the way she tumbled backward, almost falling. He sat there, numbed and void- void for a moment because he had no idea what to feel, what to say. Good for him, it got decided when he heard a screech from the woman. Taehyung moved his gaze to her as she fell right in front of them, look of pure hatred on her face as she took her last breath.

“W-w-what just-?” he couldn’t form a coherent sentence, he hurriedly went to his mother’s side. “Wh-what- are you okay? Of course no. I am such a dumbass-”

“language, tae” she playfully reprimanded him, her face had broken happiness as she smiled at him, calling out his name gently.

“I-i..” he swallowed thickly “Let me call an amb-” she stopped him, her hands weakly grabbing his hand.

“It’s no use, tae. Their guns are specially made, their bullet has poison, and once it punctures the skin, it starts the poisoning. I don’t have more than few minutes, honey”

“M-m-maa… d-don’t say that! p-please! Yo-you can’t- not now! maa-”

“Come here, baby” he silently came closer, her hands cupped his face, adoringly “Let me be with you till the last breath”

“M-maa” he cried. She laid her head on his lap, gazing with a smile at his son, who was crying his eyes out.

“I am sorry…” she whispered.

“F-for what?”

“for not telling you the truth about-”

“Do you think I care? Maa you brought me up, appa and you took care of me, Lisa always helped, cared for me like a sister, j-ju-jungkook… he also-lov- care for me. I wouldn’t have it- this feeling of what a family is if you had not taken me in. loving me in a way that never made me guess if I was actually your son. I don’t even remember my parents, so it’s okay. Yeah, I feel sad, I wish I could have known them but nothing is your fault. I am glad I could meet you all, so glad” he finished, already on the verge of breaking in tears again.

“My baby has grown up so much” her voice seemed weak, taehyung closed his eyes “I am so happy I- your father, we could make you happy. I have always loved you, not like our son but as our son. Not even a moment where I thought you were not mine”

“I know maa. I know. I believe you. Now let me see if we can get out of h-”

“Stay”

“You and kookie are so stubborn, oh god” then he felt guilty, him and Jungkook, how could he show his face to them after-

“You both have my blessings”

“H-huh?”

“Jungkook and you. I knew there was something going on, you both had a different connection. And I know you both love each other. I have always approved you for my son. So love him with no hesitancy or guilt, okay? Maa is proud of you both” Taehyung gave in and cried again, sobbing loudly as his mother laughed at her crybaby.

“I l-love you. Don’t g-go” he clasped her hand, holding it tightly. His mother sat up, with taehyung’s help, almost with too much struggle. She kissed his forehead.

“Tell Jungkook I am sorry, kiss him for me? And Lisa too. Tell her mama will always be proud and happy for my angels” she hugged him, her hands were becoming lifeless, her breath shuttered as she tried to smile “Tell him I love him…” she wanted to say something more too, but her breath stopped as she stilled in taehyung’s embrace.

Soundless cries left his lips, as tears wouldn’t stop strolling down his cheeks. Not his mother, no. why? Why?  He should have been faster, he should have called the ambulance, he shouldn’t hav- shou- oh god. He could only wonder what Jungkook will feel, what he-

Wait-

Jungkook?

Is he alright? Where is he? Did he come back?

He gently laid her mom on the sofa, and tried to unlock the door but to no avail. What now?

“Trying to escape? Ah naughty boy”

 

 

 

 

“Ah, Jungkook-ah. Took your sweet time, didn’t ya?” The man lazily smiled, as his hands tightened around his father’s neck.

“Let. Him. Go” he gritted out in pure rage, his eyes screaming danger. The man was taken aback by the way Jeon’s son carried himself. He smirked.

“You could have been so much better if you had accepted my offer” Jungkook glared at him, throwing daggers just with his eyes, it was enough to send any man running.

A few years back, when taehyung went away from home, Jungkook had worked hard to change himself from being a pathetic mess. This man, Kim Junmyeon, he was just a little older than him, but he went into business in an early stage. He was part of their family, his aunt, Jeon Fanny fell for this cold-blooded bastard and ended up marrying him. He told him if he would work for the man he will make his wildest come true. But Jungkook refused, first of all, his ego, if he has a dream he will work his ass to get it. Second, his father has always been a little wary of him, but he never voiced it out in front of anyone.

“Let go. I will surrender. Just let my father go” his grip tightened even more as his father tried to say no.

“How cute. Do you think I am stupid? There is no way I can control you unless I keep you locked. And you are no use to me if I have to keep a track on you every second. It's sad, I really liked you but… it can't be helped” he smiled, toothy and cynical. “Say goodbye to your father” he spat, he thrusted a sharp object in his father’s stomach, a strangled cry colored Jungkook’s vision in red. In a second his father was thrown in his direction, he caught him, unbalanced.

“F-father…” his broken voice made his father’s eyes open.

“Y-you did g-great. I have always been p-proud of y-you, s-son”

“Please don’t t-talk we can t-” he laughed even though it hurt his body.

“They- he- p-poisoned m-me. That’s wha-what they deal w-with” before Jungkook can say anything “Ta-taehyung is good f-for you, kookie. T-take care of h-him for us. Also l-lisa”

“Sh-shut up! You know ab-”

“I love you s-so much, son. T-tell them I-I lov…” his father trailed off, caressing his son’s face, he drifted off to his endless sleep.

“… n-no…” the words were so brokenly spoken that it was inaudible to his ears.

“Aw. So touching” Kim Jumnyeon snickered. Jungkook felt something possess him as the anger, hurt, betrayal and so many things jammed his mind, blinded him with ruthless rage and hatred. “Even if you live it’s no use… maybe I should let you live. Since your parents and that Kim’s son is dead anyways. It will be enough punishment for you, ne?”

What?

No...

T-that can’t be true… right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you suffering? :)  
> Hahah see you in next chp <3


	13. Let me love you, let me heal you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is worried about Jungkook.  
> Jungkook finally got to love taehyung like he deserved to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKayyyy! A little angst and little fluff <3

 

He didn’t want to kill the man. As much as he craved to brutally show him his place, he knew his parents wouldn’t be proud. So he tried not to fight too hard when he heard he killed them all. He was mourning, he knew. He was hurting, he knew. But he doesn’t care, he feels like he wants to die.

Somewhere in his heart, he was hoping maybe his uncle could kill him, release him from the forever alone misery. But he couldn’t let him win, couldn’t let him go, not after what he did.

But Kim Junmyeon proved to be a hard opponent.

He wouldn’t give up no matter how difficult it was for him to fight, Jungkook tried, he really did, but all of the hatred, the loss, the longing, he was too weak for it.

Kim’s body fell, unmoving and frozen as Jungkook punched the last straw on his chest. His eyes didn’t stop staring, uncaring of the bloodied knuckle that stung, his body aching with pain and bruises, his lips bleeding, he fell on his knees. Bitter laughter escaping his mouth.

Tears were begging to fall, to let free but Jungkook fought against it. He sat there, for seconds, minutes, hours, he didn’t know. He wouldn’t move even though his knees were hurting, pushed on the rough ground.

His family flashed in front of his eyes, those moments he cherished close to his heart, those smiles, tears, and laughter, all of it coming one by one.

Taehyung.

He missed him.

He heard a voice calling his name, that same familiar deep voice that soothes his worries away, that makes him crave every day. He laughed in disbelief. He is finally losing it, huh?

“Jungkook-ah! Oh my god! Are you okay? What the hell of course not! Why am I such a dumbass?” the man he loved came closer, it was getting hard for Jungkook to shake the delusion, such a perfect delusion. He was enveloped in a warm embrace, a tear finally fell from his eyes. He wrapped his hands tightly against the illusion, couldn’t bring himself to accept the reality.

“Taehyung…” two hands pulled his flush against his chest, they circled around his nape, gently caressing his head. He felt like he will die if he ever wakes up from this dream. “I am going crazy”

“W-what?”

“Can’t believe I am hallucinating this early” a hand lightly smacked him on his head.

“Idiot. This is not a hallucination, kookie” Jungkook hummed, tightening his hold on taehyung.

“Really?” Taehyung snorted in a playful manner, he grabbed jungkook’s chin, softly kissing his lips. 

“Definitely a dream” he sighed in contentment.

“Aish. Come on now. Let’s get out of here. We need to get your wounds treated and you need to res-”

“Ugh… don’t wanna. Just let me hug you” he whined like a child. Taehyung smiled fondly, shaking his head, he nudged him.

“Please jungkook-ah…” He huffed and tried to get up, wincing as the pain hit him with full force. Taehyung held him, concerned etched all over his face. “Y-you-”

“Shh help me now” Taehyung felt his heart break, as his eyes wandered to all the bruises and marks on his flesh. Why did this happen to them? Haven’t they suffered enough? Then he shook his head, this is not the time, he needs to take care of Jungkook first.

They went to the nearest room on the ground floor, no one was in sight, it was eerily silent. Taehyung already had a first aid kit available, grabbing it in the way as he came down to search for Jungkook, he had a feeling he would need to use it.

He laid Jungkook on the couch, who sat with a groan.

Taehyung made quick work of cleaning his wounds, some were deep, some were infectious, Taehyung worked like he knew exactly what he was doing. Jungkook stared at him in suspicion but taehyung ignored him in the favor of dressing the bruises. His head and left arm had a serious injury, and others were deep but it would heal without a medical check-up. It took him two hours to finally be satisfied with his treatment, with Jungkook’s weak whining of ‘Let me goooo, let me goooo, cant hold-’ in between.

He told the stubborn bastard to wait for a while as he washes the blood and cloth and clean up the mess before leaving. As soon as he got out of Jungkook’s earshot, Taehyung quickly asked Jaebum if there was any place they could bunk for a night at least, alone. He knew Jungkook was tormenting inside, he knew he needed time, he was putting a strong front even after a trauma like this. _This kid_. Jaebum immediately replied there will be a car standing outside the gate with the address inserted in the GPS, he assured that he has already sent the security to Jeons mansion. He thanked him genuinely, teary-eyed.

_“Just take care of Jungkook alright? And yourself too. Don’t push yourself or beat yourself over anything. We will be alright, we will deal with it. Just focus on yourself and kookie, I will deal with the company okay?”_

That’s all he said as he hanged up the phone. Taehyung was so grateful. He dragged Jungkook to the car, avoiding his questioning gaze as he got them both seated in the car. He looked around, nodding to himself as he saw the familiar clothed guards.

“Are you gonna tell me anything or we gonna just sit here in silence? With you doing some stupid shits” Taehyung glared at him, as he tried to come up with an answer. He sighed, finally relaxing as they were on the busy road of Seoul.

“…. We are going to a place jaebum-hyung has arranged for us. We will be staying there- at least for tonight. Then we will see what to do later”

“Okay?” he started, confused and a little enraged “ And why are we not going to our place? Where Lisa and hyung is? who would take care of-”

“Shut up and rest” taehyung coldly said “You need to rest, you need to be safe. They are okay. But we are not. I know you are thinking about Lisa but you and I both know you won’t let her see you how you are right now. So for the first time in your damn life, listen to me!”

Jungkook didn’t say anything, his scrutinizing eyes were set on Taehyung, trying to assess the situation he was not able to understand.

“What?” Taehyung said, annoyed, but he was a little scared, unsure of how the future is going to be now, how Jungkook will going to be now? Will he be cold again? Will he leave like him?

“Nothing” Taehyung didn’t dare reply.

 

 

Jungkook has fallen asleep when they arrived at their destination. The place Jaebum has set up for them was in a posh area which wasn’t too crowd-y but it was not too isolated either. Taehyung pulled his car where space was available. He saw a familiar face.

“Howon-hyung?” he nodded, a little smile on his face. As taehyung looked around he realized this place had a tight security. That means no stranger can just go inside the building, so that’s why hyung was here, he wondered. He gave him a card and squeezed his arm gently as he went away. Taehyung waved him goodbye silently.

“Jungkook. Jungkook-ah. Wake up” he called his name, trying to get the man to get up. He opened his eyes, yawning cutely as he blinked, taking in his surroundings.

“Where are we?” his voice was really rough when he wakes up. Taehyung internally berated himself for thinking things that he should not, not in this situation.

“Come on, let’s get inside. We are somewhere safe” Jungkook remained quiet as he nodded. Taehyung sighed, he was really afraid.

They were able to get inside without any trouble, getting inside the elevator, taehyung pressed ‘6th’ floor button. Jungkook had a void expression, it was unbearable for taehyung, and he felt so distant.

 Finally, they reached on their floor, Taehyung matched the room number and swiped the card to enter the apartment.

The moment they got inside and taehyung locked the door, he was roughly pushed on the door with a loud thud, lips attacked ferociously. Taehyung let him kiss, let him feel the reality, he let him breath. Jungkook pulled him to his embrace, his hands tightening on his waist, as he kissed like it’s the last kiss. Taehyung couldn’t stop either, he kissed back with just as much need, as much passion, curling his hands around Jungkook’s neck. It went on for too long, enough to send his mind in frenzy, in a dull haze. He pulled away for oxygen, well- fight to pull away since jungkook wouldn’t let go. He groaned as taehyung chuckled breathily.

“I need to breathe loverboy”

“And I want to fuck you” Taehyung gasped, as he hit Jungkook’s chest lightly.

“So romantic” he said dryly.

“God I need to feel you. I _need_ to know that you are real”

“J-jungkook-ah…” Taehyung sobbed, his voice breaking.

“Y-yah! Why are y-you-” he stopped, but taehyung understood, how could he not? With the way his voice shuttered and emotions welling up in his eyes.

“I love you” he murmured, Jungkook still find it hard process when he says these words. “Now you are going to rest!”

“B-but!”

“Shhh” he shushed him, enjoying the way Jungkook glared at him. He dragged the injured man to the bedroom, the lights were off, only a dimmed blue light was there, or else it was mostly dark. He pushed Jungkook on the bed and went to see if there was any clothing in the closet, to his pleasure, there was.

“Change into these, kookie-ah” he gave him grey colored sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. Jungkook cocked his eyebrow, amusement on his face as Taehyung tried to make him follow his orders, desperately that is. He huffed playfully and removed his shirt. “Not here you stupid!” taehyung yelled, blushing as he turned away. He could hear him laughing. He grumbled and left the room with his own pair of clothes to change in.

It was a light blue baggy tee shirt.

He got out of his clothing, showered in the other room. When he started to wear the clean PJs, he realized there was only the tee and boxers, jungkook’s boxer. He face-palmed himself as he wore both of them and got out of the bathroom, embarrassed.

“Jungkook are you do-” he stopped in his track, swallowing thickly as he saw Jungkook getting out of the shower, damp hair, with only sweatpants on. He forgot, jungkook sleeps shirtless.

He didn’t know if he should kiss or kick his luck.

“You trynna tempt me, tae?” he smirked, raking his eyes all over taehyung’s frame. “Is that my shirt?”

“U-umm” he shuttered, walking in the room, blush adorned on his face. He squeaked in surprise as Jungkook pulled him suddenly, both of them falling on the bed. He hovered on taehyung who was blushing so adorably but still met his eyes.  He stared at his boxers in amusement.

“Damn, Jaebum-hyung ain't just playing” and damn if taehyung didn’t love his rough accent. “You look so good as mine” he kissed him softly on his nose.

“I am always yours”

“You will be the death of me one day” he groaned.

“Now please sleep, your wounds need to heal, kookie”

“I don’t think I will be able to sleep tonight, or even for weeks” Taehyung smiled sadly, bringing Jungkook closer to his body, holding him like he was his world. “Can you talk… for a while?”

“Of course… about what though?”

“About what happened… about mom…”

“I don’t th-”

“Please hyung” taehyung sighed, this stubborn kid.

 “Mom didn’t tell me how they got in this mess. But I…” he knew Jungkook would be so angry. “I went willingly”

“What the f-”

“Listen. Kim Woobin-ssi talked to me. He was sent here by those people, they caught him too with mom and dad. He had a transmitter on. They were listening and tracking him. And if he- even for a second stopped the device they said they won’t hesitate to torture or kill mom and dad….so I really couldn’t stop myself from going. Yes I was scared, so much, god my whole body was shaking but kookie, when I thought about them… being helpless, being hurt, I coul-”

“Shh it’s okay. I ain't blaming you… I would be a hypocrite if I said I would have done it differently. You did good, baby” Taehyung let out a wet laugh.

“Even if I try to take care of you, you end up taking care of me”

“it doesn’t matter, honestly, the only reason I am okay right now, not going insane is because you are here with me” taehyung kissed his cheek, tracing lightly on his bandaged head, he was grateful for using waterproof material “Then how did mom…. D-died..”

“She saved me, she died because of me-” he sighed when Jungkook shot him a glare “She was a spy I guess- when this woman was trying to uh-” he hurriedly try to find the synonym. There is no way he can tell what actually happened, not now at least “was trying to hurt me. Mom got herself free from the bounds and distracted her with something she had, but she had a poisoned gun with her and she shot m-maa, maa also threw something that killed her- I don’t know- she pushed me away- I couldn’t help- I…” jungkook flicked on his forehead.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” he shook his head, nothing serious anyways. Jungkook is gonna be so angry tomorrow. “Good”

“Maa said she loves you. And she is so proud of you, you did so well Jungkook”

“Really?” he tried to be nonchalance but taehyung knew he was getting emotional. He hummed, laying his head on Jungkook’s bare chest. “She wouldn’t be if she knew about us… I wanted to tell her- at least once.”

“Umm…” he was debating if he should just tell it today or no? Will it be too much to take in? Well, he is not taehyung so probably not. But seeing Jungkook feeling down because of it, he knew he was a goner. Jungkook was watching him apprehensively.

“… she knows about us”

“She does!?” he asked incredulously.

“Uhuh… and she has given her blessings”

“H-how could she?”

“Because we are not brothers” Jungkook’s body stiffened, Taehyung refused to look up, afraid. The silence stretched, far too long for taehyung.

“So that’s why father said you are good for me. Huh” he chuckled, if it was sarcastic or playful, taehyung didn’t know.

“Wait... what? He knew about us too?”

“I don’t know if I should be angry that we could have avoided being hurt or happy that we are not brothers”

“J-jungkook… I am s-so-”

“I guess if he thinks you are good for me, and she thinks I am good for you. Let’s not waste any more time”

“J-jungk-kook!” he started sobbing again.

“Aye you crybaby”

“How could I n-not? I w-was so afraid! With you its n-never sure- what w-will you do, if y-you become c-cold to me again, wh-what am I f-for you! Y-you Jeon- you a-are so m-mean!” he laughed soundly, a genuine happy laughter.

“I love you Taehyung, always have, and always will- oh my god don’t cry again” he chuckled, sweeping in for a gentle kiss, enveloping his lover.

It won’t be easy.

Easy to forget the hurt, the cruel reality, it will always torment. But Jungkook knew he wanted to love Taehyung, to give him everything he ever wanted to, to love him with everything he got, to be the only reason of his smile. That’s what his parents wished for.

A happy life for them.

Yes, it was going to be hard, this journey, after this tragic surreal story.

But Jungkook knew Taehyung will heal all of his hurt, all of his pain.

And he will heal all of taehyung’s hurt, his pain.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is complete now.  
> But I will be adding an epilogue or two later <33  
> I hope you enjoyed!! ♥
> 
> (It might seem like Jungkook was not as saddened by whatever occurred- but he was. it's only that he is a lot more inexpressive than taehyung and everyone else. Thinking that everyone he loves is dead and suddenly one of them comes in front of them after he felt so numbed and hurt, I think psychologically the person would be too happy. Especially if it's a lover, someone who has been away from you too long. So he wanted to hold onto the only sweet reality for him.)


	14. Extra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jungkook finally talk it out. And love it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man. I just... wrote it....? There might be many mistakes because I have written this in-between like infinite gaps. I just thought a little fluff mixed with slight emo-ness would be nice? I hope you like it :) I wanted it short and sweet but it ended up being a 2.4K oneshot *facepalms*.
> 
> I might write another chapter that will be more like a part of this story than just some romance like in here xD   
> I have few things to point out still... but that depends if I can. For now please like this T^T

“So the board has decided since you are the only heir of Jeon, you are to be made the owner of this company and also according to the will, all of this is yours now. Of course, Taehyung also had a part of the will but now that he is… not a Jeon- we can’t give anything to him, legally” The trusted advisor of his father said. He is a good man and always supported and guided his father. Jungkook sighed, this wasn’t what he wanted.

“That’s okay, Uncle. I don’t want anything either. I am satisfied with Jungkook having everything, not that he doesn’t deserve it. But what about Lisa?”

“Nothing mentioned here. But I think it was because Jeon knew he was going to die soon, this will was created before they disappeared so the reason was to just pass on the legacy and not distribute it.”

“Hyung, even I don’t care. I get enough for my pocket money and kookie is there to fulfill my demands so…” she giggled.

“Not giving you even a dime”

“Jaebum hyung is still alive baby”

“interesting- that is of course if he will continue working for us” all eyes turned to Jaebum, who blushed at the attention and implication.

“Y-yah! Of course, I will work here” he smacked Jungkook for even thinking that.

“Good to know, hyung” the younger man smiled, small but enough, letting Jaebum know he could go if he wanted to. Jaebum shook his head.

“This is my home” he shrugged “And it goes against my work ethic to have affair-”

“Yeah yeah we know you are a strict follower of rules” Lisa grinned at him.

 “Okay hush now. So we will be opening the company after three days, I was thinking of a week later but we are already behind a lot of work. I have asked Park to collab with us in the upcoming project from the ‘Fiasco’s’- it’s a huge and expensive one but if we pull that off, I am sure we will be back in the game in no time” he looked at the siblings, or well siblings and Taehyung “Of course arrangements can be made, I don’t want you to feel like you didn’t have enough time to mourn. That would be unacceptable”

“I think it’s good…” Taehyung started “If we just do nothing, it will hurt more. It’s good to engage ourselves in work. And dad… wouldn’t have even wanted us to take a day’s break” he chuckled sadly “You know how he was about work”

“I know right” Lisa agreed “I am thinking of joining the company too- it’s made of their hard work… I want to be as close to them as possible”

“Are you sure…?” Jaebum asked. Lisa nodded.

“Yes. In a few weeks, after finishing all the leftover works, I will come back”

“Of course, it’s your home too, Lisa” Jaebum beamed, glad to have all of them in the same place, together.

“Then it’s done. Our new CEO is Jeon Jungkook, his personal secretary is Kim Taehyung and Lisa- well we will have to work that out when you get here” Lisa saluted and Jungkook just sighed.

“Wait why am I-”

“Jungkook cannot be handled by anyone else so we have a lot of hope from you”

“Great” he pouted. Jungkook smirked proudly, glad for the decision that was made as he eyed the miserable man. Oh, the fun.

“Now shoo away. I have things to do, useless people”

“Like Jinyou- ow!” Jaebum threw a pen holder onto Jungkook, who despite the action, continued to tease the man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It has already been two days since the tragic events. Jungkook was so quiet and so… distant, well it was understandable, really but Taehyung will always worry. The moment they went to meet Lisa, she lunged towards them, tears spilling like waterfalls. Even Taehyung burst out crying, trying to muffle his ugly sobs as Jungkook comforted Lisa, who was now completely in his arms. Taehyung tried to move away, giving them some space but Jungkook’s hand tightened around his waist. He looked at him, only to see Jungkook staring back at him, a soft expression with a warning in his eyes. Taehyung understood. He nodded with a light smile.

Lisa cried for two hours straight, Jungkook had a damp shirt by then. But it was okay. They discussed everything, they told her all the things that happened, the secrets and the deaths.

She was happy to know that they were not related, Jungkook and Taehyung but she threatened Taehyung that if he thinks he is any less of a brother than he was before to her, she will rip him off. The eldest replied with the biggest smile as he promised to never do that.

The three of them spent those two days, curled in each other, wrapped in the huge blanket in one king-sized bed. It felt good, comforting, and less haunting.

But Taehyung wanted to be with Jungkook, a lot more than before. He didn’t know what happened, but the urge to jump in his arms, hug him or kiss him was getting stronger and now that he knows he can do it all without the forbidden ‘curse’- it was harder. Not that Jungkook wasn’t also in the same position, but unlike Taehyung he was able to keep those feelings under wrap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean you want to be away for a while? It’s not as-”

 “It’s just… hyung… I- it’s getting hard, and if I want to stop this overwhelming feeling and continuous tears, I need to get a little busy or else I ju- I just… won’t be able to-”

“It’s okay. I understand. Don’t push yourself.”

“Yeah… I know running away is not the solution but for now, I just need to break out of this, or I might fall in depression” she laughed, a fake one and a little bitter. Taehyung smiled sadly, he knew what she was talking about but unlike her, he didn’t have any place to go- to forget- except Jungkook. And he doesn’t want to bother him.

“It’s alright, Lisa, my strong sister. Come back whenever you feel like it, we will be right here, waiting. Don’t feel anything, I know we should wait for a week and all that but we are not that strong I guess, we can’t deal with this… this loss”

“Yeah I will be home soon” she grinned, finally something real.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hmm, they have three more days to rest, to deal with the emotions before the reality starts crashing in. It wasn’t imaginable, going to where they were, acting again like before, before all the unforgettable things that happened, but he supposes they have time. And for now, he wants to make most of it.

Taehyung got out of the bath, wearing one of Jungkook’s largest hoodie that’s very loose on him, stopping midthigh. It smelled of Jungkook.

He went to their bedroom, they were still staying in that apartment, not wanting to go back to their house yet. A little more time, they promised. He threw himself on the bed, wishing Jungkook was here with him, laying beside or curled together. He just misses the younger man and it’s not a good feeling. He plopped on the bed, whining a little to himself. After a few minutes of turning and twisting on the bed, he finally fell asleep.

 

The sudden crackling sound waked Taehyung, his vision blurry and mind confused, who would be here so late? He got up to see, walking out towards the kitchen as there were rustling sounds of vessels coming. The sight though, in front of him, stopped him- he felt as if the air was knocked out from his lungs. He shouldn’t feel this way- at least not now- but all the urges that he tied away and locked in the deepest part of his heart was now unlocked, the possibilities that were once impossible are now more than alright. Taehyung sighed.

Jungkook was standing on the kitchen counter, heating the leftover pasta Taehyung made for lunch. He was shirtless, having sweatpants on that dipped too low on his hips. It seemed as if he just showered, his hairs were damp, droplets of water still dripping down. There was a blank expression on his face, though he could only see the side profile through the entrance. He continued to stare until Jungkook noticed him as he turned away from the counter.

“Oh, hyung. Did I distu-”

“No no. I was just a little thirsty” he didn’t know why he lied but he did. He made his way towards the water filter which was beside the kitchen counter. He heard a chuckle from Jungkook, that low taunting voice and a little unforgettable. “What?” he asked, frowning.

“Nothing just- I am shirtless and you are pantless” his gaze traveled to the exposed tan legs, slender and smooth expanse of skin. Taehyung blushed, suddenly remembering going to bed without any pants. He was about to make a run to their room in embarrassment but Jungkook grabbed his wrist and pulled Taehyung against himself. “Who are you running away from?”

“You”

“Why?” but Taehyung didn’t reply, embarrassed as he buried his face in the crook of Jungkook’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Why, hyung?”

“I am scared…” he whispered, barely audible.

“Why?”

“Its all b-because of you! You make m-me so nervous- make me o-overthink… even now- even now after everything… I still… I am sorry I don’t know why I am being like this…” he looked away, he didn’t mean to overreact.

“Shh. You don’t need to apologize… and you need to tell me if you are feeling anything that’s bugging you. I am not here only for show, alright? We will get through this. I promised you, right? You can’t get rid of me so easily, hyung.” He smirked, tilting his head to the sides, he leaned near Taehyung’s ear and murmured “You are trapped” Taehyung blushes, a little red and a lot more shy and his smile, that beautiful curl of his closed lips, looking up at him through thick lashes, like the epitome of purity. Jungkook is close to losing it.

“I don’t mind” he whispers back in a shy but firm manner “being trapped by you” and suddenly, the attack on his lips was ferocious and possessive, like a dying man quenching his thirst.

“Ju-jungkook!” his name turned into a moan as Taehyung tried to pull away. Jungkook looked at him in annoyance. “The gas is o-on! And-” Jungkook huffed and put his hand on his mouth. He turned off the heat and covered the pan with a plate. Without a warning, he swung Taehyung on his shoulder, ignoring the loud surprised yelp and headed to the bedroom. His fingers tracing the flesh, going upper and upper as they inched closer to their destination.

He laid Taehyung on the bed as he got on top of him, staring at him for a few seconds. His eyes seemed to have some emotions in hiding 

“Jungkook-ah?” Jungkook shook his head, his lips forming into a small content smile. He wrapped his hands around Taehyung’s waist, pulling him closer, burying his face in on top of his head.

“I love you so much, hyung. I am obsessed with you. From the moment I knew what love was, no even before that, I think. I know I am not an ideal boyfriend-”

“Shhh” Taehyung pulled away slightly to look at his face “Stop talking like that. You-you are perfect, alright? Too perfect actually” he pouted.

“Awh. Are you jealous?” his pout became bigger, Jungkook chuckled “That’s ironic. Here I was being jealous of you”

“Why why why would you be jealous of _me_?” Taehyung got on top of Jungkook, his face close enough to feel his breath.

“Why you ask? hmm” his hand gently traced the side of Taehyung’s face, stopping at his lips “Because my love, you are the epitome of perfection”

“Really?” he asked, breathless.

“Mm-hmm” Jungkook’s free hand traveled to the curve of Taehyung’s hips, the slow touches driving him crazy “No wait. Let me reframe. I am not jealous. Nope. To be honest, I am the luckiest man alive right now. And your perfection is not something that insecure me- they make me more obsessed with you”

“I love you” Taehyung whispered, diving in for a kiss, keeping both of his hands on either side of Jungkook’s face.

“Woah. That was one hella fierce kiss, baby. You should do that more often and- _oh_ ”

“W-what happened? You-”

“Babe, your ass is on top of my dick- stop wiggling if you don’t want me to- _Agh T-tae_ ” he grinned mischievously, straddling the groaning man with more force.

“You are killing me”

“Good. Be troubled by me” he smirked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jungkook?”

“Hm?”

“….”

“I promise you- this is forever. And no, I won’t leave you, not even if you try to get rid of me.”

“How did y-”

“Because I know you, hyung. After- after all of it, the only thought that remains behind at the end of the day is… are we gonna lose more?” Taehyung tightened his hold around Jungkook, sniffling, trying to keep it in.

“Thank you. And I am sorry”

“Why?” he tilted his head, staring at the man in confusion.

“I couldn’t help you… you are still suffering but you never let it show. I feel-”

“Hyung. Seriously? You are such a dumbass” Taehyung whimpered “Oh god, you are such a baby, hyung. I am sorry. Okay, you are right. It hurts, and who knows when it will stop. But don’t say you aren’t doing enough because you, Kim Taehyung, are literally what’s keeping me sane. I cannot afford breaking down, hyung. Not now. I am not strong enough to get up after that. And… I would have lost myself, if not for you. Don’t doubt yourself, you do much more than you realize. Yeah?” he nodded, head still down, hiding. He pulled his chin up, wiping the tears away, and chuckled. “You don’t have the right to be this adorable even now”

“Kookie!”

“I know, hyung. I love you, okay? Now go back to sleep or else we go for round five”

Jungkook didn’t hear any sound for the next five minutes. He smiled a little, for now, this is enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed?  
> Comment <3


End file.
